First Impressions
by Dalish Protector
Summary: A series of one shots containing people's first impression of Female Lavellan. Some hint at romances and crushes will be given a long the lines.
1. Summary

This is a bunch of one shots about the first impression of the Inquisitor. Soon a series will be released.

In order, Solas, Cassandra, Leliana, Varric, Cullen, Josephine, Sera, Vivienne, The Iron Bull, Blackwall, Dorian and Cole.

These will be released hopefully one a week. If not I got busy. I hope you enjoy these works, and be nice please.


	2. Solas

Solas though was not the first to meet her was the first to not even understand what he was hearing from her and seeing.

* * *

She was unconscious has been before I came which was two days after the explosion.

She walked out of the rift and collapsed, a mortal thrown physically through the fade via the means of violent magic that would tear any mortal apart. Her hair was white like freshly fallen snow. The vallaslin blue as the winter sky. A glamour covered her face but could not hide her vallaslin. Why would she need to hide herself? The glamour made her look like a porcelain doll, did it make her look older, younger, softer maybe, I couldn't say. The clothing she wore made her look smaller than she was, she was drowning in them. The glamour covered every inch of skin. The anchor burned the glamour away from her hand her skin was still ivory white.

The anchor flared up causing her body to spasm though she was unconscious she gritted her teeth holding back her cries. She curled in on herself as she rode the pain. She finally relaxed and breathed easy but her brow was creased with worry even in her sleep.

"Da'ise," she murmured in her sleep.

Someone from her clan, family or a lover?

I shook my head. I shouldn't get attached, I shouldn't get curious about her. It was my fault she was in this state in the first place. My fault that the orb was used in such a way. She endured the pain, even in her unconscious state she held on. I was impressed, no modern elf would have such resilience, none that I have met anyway. She was a mystery, one that I was determined to solve.

"Who are you Da'lin," I asked her sleeping form. "Who are you hiding from?"

These questions will have to be answered later. I healed as best I could, letting The Seeker and The Nightingale know she would wake within hours and then asked to go to the nearest rift to try and close it.

It was midday by the time Seeker Cassandra arrived with aid but it was not the aid I had expected. She leaped down the broken stairway arrows flying hitting their mark with skill that I haven't seen since Arlathen.

I took her hand feeling the power of the anchor.

"Quickly," I said laying her hand into the rift. "Before more come through."

I guided her in how to do it, our will combine as one closing the rift. When it closed she looked at me her eyes filled with wonder and suspicion. Her fingers caressing where I touched her, her expression unreadable but she peered at me as if trying to figure me out.

"What did you do," she asked her voice stronger than when I heard her in her cell.

"I did nothing," I said looking at her with a small smile silently accepting her challenge. "The credit is yours."

"You mean the mark."

"No not really," I lied smoothly. "Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark on your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts opening in the breaches wake. And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," Cassandra said walking toward the elven girl her stance becoming protective.

"Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation" I admitted surprised as the elf closed her eyes and bowed her head as if accepting this great responsibility. She was unusual.

"Good to know," the dwarf Varrick said adjusting his gloves and walking forward. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Varric winked at the Seeker who gave a scowl of disgust. The elven maiden tilted her head confused.

"Are you with the Chantry or," the girl asked.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Is that supposed to be a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner," Varric explained. "Just like you."

"I brought you here so that you can tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra said stepping forward. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," Varric retorted. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, giving him a soft and gentle smile.

"You might reconsider your stance in time," I said shaking my head. The dwarf was an acquired taste.

"Aww," Verric said turning to me with a smile. "I'm sure we'll become great friends in the Valley Chuckles."

That seemed to get under the Seekers skin. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

Varric cut her off. "Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Watching the Seeker walk away in disgust was quite amusing.

"My name is Solas," I said drawing the elf's attention to me. "If there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

Varric chuckled. "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

"You know about the mark," she asked me suspicion coloring her tone only slightly. "You've seen it's like before."

"Solas is an Apostate," Seeker said again standing protectively by the girl. Everyone seems to be getting the same impression I was. That she was fragile, but the way she stormed in with the bow. "Well-versed in such matters."

"Technically," I said ice slipping into my tone only for a moment. "All mages are apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

The girl looked at me with surprise, her mouth formed words I couldn't make out but no sound came out. Then she spoke, "And what will you do once this is all over?"

"One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not." I turned to the Seeker then. "Cassandra you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood," Seeker nodded bidding the prisoner to follow her. "We must get to the forward camp."

The girl kept breaking from the group. She jumped down a frozen waterfall where a soldier tried to take refuge. He wasn't dying but he wasn't getting out without help. The girl used the scarf she was wearing to set his leg with a branch she had Cassandra break off. She spoke gentle words too quiet for me to hear. She helped the soldier up and walt to the bank we just left promising that help will come to him.

Again she ran off in a different direction this time to save a templar being attacked by shadow wraiths. Her arrows hit their mark and she smiled at the templar when the danger had passed telling him about the soldier she had left behind. I had to speak up now, this wasn't anything I have heard of seen from the Dalish.

"You are Dalish," I said walking beside her as she tightened the string to her bow, she seems like she hated the one in her hand, if it wasn't her own I could understand her reasons. "But you are clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish," she deflected my question with her own. This girl knew how to keep her secrets.

"I have wandered many roads in my time," I answered easily enough. "And I have crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"They are your people too," she said as she stopped walking to look at me, her expression stated that there was a double meaning to her words. "We are both of the same people Solas."

I was surprised by her answer. "The Dalish I met felt...differently on the subject."

"Can't you elves get along," Varric complained as we walked.

Suddenly the anchor flared up catching the girl off guard again she didn't cry out but she did fall on her knees. Cassandra helped pick her up.

"I know it's hard but we need to keep going," The Seeker said softly as the girl stood.

"I'll be fine Seeker," the girl said with a warm smile. "I'm actually tougher than I look. I just didn't want someone after my clan to recognize me is all."

"You mean the Glamour," I asked.

The girl nodded, apparently the one she was hiding from wasn't a mage so she didn't act surprised that I could see it.

"We thought there might be an assassination," she admitted. "I was sent to stop it...but I failed. I don't even remember what happened."

When we made it to the forward camp I could see the Nightingale arguing with the Chancular introductions were made and the Chancular demanded that the girl be taken to the Orleasian capital and executed, both the Seeker and I stepped in front of the girl before she stepped around us. The face she gave us was curious as she again muttered under her breath.

There were two paths before us. She chose the mountain pass, I gave her a quizzical look seeing the marks for Mythal across her cheeks. Her eyes were searching but for what I couldn't say.

"We'll take the mountain path," she said finally. "Work together, that's the only way this will work."

The travel was more or less uneventful. A rift was open along the way. The girl didn't even hesitate, she ran for it, her arrows flying hitting demons before they could kill any of the soldiers that happened to be caught by it. She closed the rift quickly her knife stopping an attack from a terror, she didn't even look away from the rift. It closed like before, it was second nature to her.

"Sealed," I said stopping at her side. "As before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric said.

The girl just smiled and turned to the soldiers, her mannerisms were annoying me slightly. I cannot understand her, and she acts like she can see me for what I am.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra," a soldier stated holding her stomach. "I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant," Seeker said gesturing to the girl. "She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner," the soldier's voice was full of surprise. "Then you…?"

The girl bowed her head a smile on her face. "It was worth saving you if we could."

She didn't wait for a reply, Seeker directed the soldiers back to camp and the rest of us followed the girl. When we caught up with her she was standing by the ladder looking down. Was she afraid of heights but before I could ask any questions she huffed and after taking a few steps back she ran forward leaping over the railing and dropping down sixty feet rolling to her feet after hitting the ground.

"By the maker," Seeker shouted when she jumped. We all looked at the girl in shock expecting her to be dead she just looked up at us like we were taking to long.

"Aren't you all the ones that wanted to close the Breach," she called to us. "I can go ahead of you all if you want. No rush from me, it's just my life tied to that thing is all."

She again didn't wait for an answer, she leaped forward using gravity to have her move faster to get to her destination. We followed as fast as we could finally reaching her as she knelt at one of the burned victims, an ornate dagger that survived was clutched in it's hand. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at this figure. She knew them, she wasn't alone.

"Who were they," I asked not sure I wanted to know.

"My apprentice hunter," she whispered. "She was going to be the head hunter once she earned the right. She begged the keeper to come with me, even though we both said no...she followed, I had her wait this far back thinking she would be safe. I was wrong."

She wiped her eyes and stood up walking with us to the entrance. She looked at the rift directly under the breach.

"The breach is a long way up," Varric said stating the obvious as the Nightingale made it through.

"You're here," she cried. "Thank the maker."

"Leliana," Seeker said, turning to her. "Have your men take up positions around the temple." The Nightingale nodded and obeyed as the Seeker turned to the girl who was looking between the rift and the Breach. This is your chance to end this, are you ready?"

"I'll try," she said, her voice not matching her posture, she was nervous but you couldn't tell by listening to her. "But I don't know if I can reach that, much less get close to it."

I shook my head. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

The girl nodded and started looking for away down, walking around the temple. Red lyrium covered the area making both The Seeker and Varric nervous. Voices broke through the fade, first a man, I didn't recognize but I noticed the girl subtly flinched at the sound, but she didn't react otherwise, almost as if the flinch was an unconscious act. Justinia called then asking for help. As the girl leaped down her voice echoed from the fade.

"What's going on here," her voice demanded ready to fight.

"That was your voice," the seeker said looking at the girl. "Most Holy called out to you. But…"

Before she could continue a memory flashed before us. A man cloaked in shadow standing before Divine Justinia who was bound in red energy. The girl entered the room, no bow but she held a couple of daggers ready to fight.

"What's going on here," she demanded glaring at the red eyes. "Let her go!"

"Run while you can," Justinia called to her. "Warn them!"

"We have an intruder," the shadow pointed to the girl. "Slay the elf."

Before the memory faded we saw the girl throw a dagger at a shadow coming towards her.

"You were there," The Seeker called grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," the girl said breaking from the Seeker's grasp.

"Echoes of what happened here," I explained as the girl went behind me and examined the rift I stood under. "The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," The Seeker called loudly enough for everyone in the area to hear. "Stand ready."

The girl opened the rift and a pride demon came out. I joined the fight while she flitted about, disrupting the rift and attacking the demons that poured out. Finally with all the demons dead the girl poured energy into the rift closing it and sending the energy to the Breach. I watched hoping against hope then I looked at the girl, she started pouring her life energy into the task. I had to stop her. I went to her side and pried her away from the rift breaking the energy. The breach will be stable until we could get more power but now. Now we had her to worry about. Even in my arms she felt fragile, as well as looked it. I carried her back to camp where Adon and I worked with her to heal her and bring her to proper health.

* * *

When she finally woke up three days later this became chaotic in the camp. She went to Commander Cullen speaking frantically with him. After a brief discussion between him, the Ambassador, the Nightingale, and the Seeker, he and the girl left Haven in the dead of night while everyone prepared for the changes that were happening. The Inquisition was becoming reborn, leaderless but not purposeless.

A week later Commander Cullen returned with a cloaked figure. Varric and I looked up from our conversation with the Ambassador and the Seeker.

"You're back," the Seeker said happily. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That she did," Cullen sounded happy. "I would like the honor of introducing you to Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merille. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," the girl said. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

I was about to ask what happened to the elven girl with the anchor when I noticed her left hand. The anchor glowed brightly on her skin, this was the girl without the glamour now. She was still pale and her hair still white but her face was narrow and lean. Her body though soft compared to a man's was muscled. Her arms and legs from years of archery and running. This girl was only nineteen and yet she held herself as if she lived for centuries. She looked familiar to me but I couldn't place it. Similar to Mythal before she died and became what she is today. Her sapphire eyes locked into mine.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen,*" she asked me. I looked at her confused and before I could say anything she shook her head. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

She smiled sweetly again and walked to the cabin that became hers turning in for the night.

"What did she say to you," The Nightingale asked me. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," I admitted. "Neither did I."

* * *

*translation. Are you one that will watch from the shadows?s?


	3. Cassandra

Sorry i'm late guys things have gotten busy but i'm going to try and get three chapters or this week. Key word try. Enjoy.

3

When our soldiers brought her to us I could scarcely believe their story. She simply walked out of the rift, with a woman standing behind her before collapsing from exhaustion. She was barely more than a child, but our only suspect, I could not allow myself to become soft based on her appearance alone.

Maker what is this world coming to, who would send a child to kill The Most Holy and destroy our only chance for peace. I hardened my heart as I watched the girl sleep, every time the Breach expanded so did the mark on her left hand, she would flinch and shake every time but no sound came from her.

I could tell she knew pain, probably even better than Leliana's men, if Leliana heard me say that though, I shudder to think on it. She didn't have any physical marks, other than the scar over her left eye, that indicated she had been tortured or experienced extreme pain. Her expression though as the mark grew and reacted, it was heartbreaking. I hardened my heart and walked out of the cell. I could not look at this child and see her as a criminal, not as she lay helpless before me.

When Solas came to examine her, I saw his face as he came to the same conclusion I did. She was too young to be here, his hands hovered over her healing unseen wounds. I walked out again fighting the urge to ask if she was alright, that there was no damage.

Hours later Solas told Leliana and I that the girl would wake up in a few hours. We discussed a plan of interrogation but it was Leliana that voiced the concerns we both were having.

"She cannot be older than twenty," Leliana said softly. "Even if she was an Antivan Crow, no, the marks on her face are clearly Dalish."

"The Hero of Fereldon is Dalish," I said thinking it might distract us from her age. "Would she know what clan this girl comes from?"

"Not necessarily, the are hundreds of Elven clans. Some so secretive they don't interact with humans at all. She could be from anyone of them. But she is not from the same clan as the Hero of Fereldon that much I can honestly say. I've met that clan and she was not among them."

"Well we should go see her," I said standing up. "She should be awake by now."

As we descended into the dungeon thoughts on what Leliana said had me thinking. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe this was nothing to worry about. But something was nagging at the back of my mind. I opened the door to see her kneeling there staring straight ahead. Her guards put their swords away as Leliana and I stepped forward.

I circled the girl trying very hard not to see the child. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," I said looking at her. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

The girl continued to stare ahead, she gave away no emotion. I need answers so, I grabbed her hand with the mark and lifted to her face. "Explain this!"

The mark flared to life, highlighting her face, her voice trembled as she spoke. "I ...I can't."

"What do you mean you can't," I shouted at her.

"I don't know what that is," she said looking at me in the eye. "Or how it got there."

"You're lying," I grabbed the girl intending to pin her against the wall and demand the truth, but Leliana pulled me away.

"We need her Cassandra," her voice was soft and soothing. Though whether it was meant for me or the prisoner I would never know. We turned to the prisoner then and tears were in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "All those people ...Dead."

"Do you remember what happened," Leliana asked her voice still soothing. "How this began?"

"I remember running," the girl said her expression was one of focus trying to remember. "Creatures chasing me….. and then...a woman?"

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then…" the girl shook her head trying to remember more but this was going nowhere.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," I said stepping between her and the prisoner. "I will take her to the rift."

As Leliana left I undid the shackles and tied the hands of the prisoner. She looked at me with such sadness my heart actually hurt.

"What really happened," she asked softly almost as if she were scared of the answer.

I sighed and helped her to stand. "It would be easier to show you," I said leading her out of the Chantry. She was in the dark for a while, she raised her hand to shield her eyes as they adjusted. The expression on her face as she looked at the Breach was one of wonder and fear. Did she know what it was?

"We call it the Breach," I said watching her. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that," the Prisoner asked looking at me with worry.

"This one did," before I could say more the breach expanded and the mark on her hand came to life again. Her expression became one of agony and though no sound escaped her lips, she fell to her knees all the same. Concerned I went to her side as the episode ended, I explained more as if nothing happened. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

"You say it may be the key," she said eyeing me carefully. "To doing what?"

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours."

"You still think I did this? To myself?"

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?"

"Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Her next words were without hesitation and it surprised me.

"I understand," she looked at me her expression determined.

"Then…" did I dare hope?

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes."

I helped her up and walked with her out of Haven. The villagers, pilgrims and soldiers were all glaring at her. She noticed but ignored them with her head held high. I felt the need to explain to her, to make her understand.

"They have decided your guilt," I said, keeping her close to me. "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

We passed the gate and one outside I cut her bonds giving her more mobility. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking me," she asked me looking confused.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

I led her down the path pulling her away from the soldiers running back and forth trying to protect the village. The Breach activated again and the Prisoner fell to her knees less than thirty feet from the next bridge. I helped her up, she looked so scared and vulnerable.

"The pulses are coming faster now," I said holding her steady. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"How did I survive the blast?"

It was a question I hoped she wouldn't ask. I stopped and looked at her trying to sound like what I was saying did not change who she was when it obviously did.

"They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

We started walking over another bridge that would lead us to the closest rift. But fate would not be kind, halfway through a comet fell from the Breach landing on the bridge causing us to fall. Another comet landed and a shadow wraith rose from the ether. I drew my sword ready to protect this girl.

"Stay behind me," I cried heading for the wraith. After the wraith was defeated I turned to see her walking towards me with a bow in her hand.

"It's over," she said sounding relieved.

"Put your weapon down," I said turning my sword to her. "Now."

"Alright," she said her hands up in surrender. "Have it your way?"

"Wait," I put my sword away looking at the remains of the other wraith that had attacked her. "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly."

The girl smiled at me her youth shining through. Maker she's too young for all of this, she's only a child Dalish or no she shouldn't have been involved. If I ever meet whoever sent her, they were going to hear it from me, I don't care if those marks mean adulthood.

"Here," I handed her some healing potions. "Take these, they should help."

"Where are all your soldiers," she asked me.

"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now."

The girl was good with the bow, her eyes grew hard whenever we came upon an enemy, she remained calm and her arrows flew true. She saved a few lives if only barely. We finally made it to the rift. I could hear the sounds of battle.

"We're getting close to the rift," I said to her. "You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting," she asked running up the hill.

"You'll see soon. We must help them."

We reached the top of the stairs and she didn't hesitate. She leaped into the fray and let her arrows fly. After the last demon fell Solas took her hand and led her to the rift.

Quickly," Solas said. "Before more come through."

He guided her hand into the rift closing it. When it closed she looked at Solas her eyes filled with wonder and suspicion. Her fingers caressing where Solas held her hand, her expression unreadable. I wondered if the process hurt her.

"What did you do," she asked her tone suspicious and fearful.

"I did nothing," Solas said looking at her smiling gently. "The credit is yours."

"You mean the mark."

"No not really," Solas said. "Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark on your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts opening in the breaches wake. And it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," I said moving to stand next to the girl, again I wanted to find who sent her here. She was only a child and to have such a burden on her shoulders.

"Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation" Solas said, he seemed confused at the girl's gesture of acceptance, I on the other hand had gotten used to it based on what I've seen of her character.

"Good to know," Varric said adjusting his gloves and walking forward. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

Varric winked at me, I wondered what would happen if I hit him, now that his story was no longer needed, I didn't want him causing trouble for the girl. The girl tilted her head confused.

"Are you with the Chantry or," the girl asked.

Solas couldn't help but laugh, "Is that supposed to be a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner," Varrick explained. "Just like you."

"I brought you here so that you can tell your story to the Divine," I said stepping forward. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am," Varric retorted. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, giving him a soft and gentle smile.

"You might reconsider your stance in time," Solas said shaking his head. I didn't blame him.

"Aww," Verric said turning to Solas with a smile. "I'm sure we'll become great friends in the Valley Chuckles."

"Absolutely not," I said to him, I didn't want him anywhere near the girl if I could help it, he couldn't be trusted. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

Varric cut me off. "Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

I walked away from Varric then, there was no point arguing with him.

"My name is Solas," Solas said drawing the girl's attention to him. "If there are to be introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live."

Varric chuckled. "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"

"You know about the mark," she asked Solas suspicion followed her tone. "You've seen it's like before."

"Solas is an Apostate," I said moving next to the girl feeling the need to explain. "Well-versed in such matters."

"Technically," Solas said to me. "All mages are apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

The girl looked at Solas seemingly surprised before she asked him. "And what will you do once this is all over?"

"One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not." Solas turned to me after that. "Cassandra you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood," I nodded silently asking the girl to follow me to the forward camp. "We must get to the forward camp."

She kept finding more people to help but it also looked like she was looking for someone specifically. We made it to the forward camp, I wasn't in the mood to put up with Chancellor Roderick, so when he ordered me to take the girl to Val Royeaux to be executed and let him feel my anger, she was just a child and didn't deserve to be executed no matter the crime, the one who sent her though, they did deserve that.

"'Order me'," I showed my tone dangerous, he should receive the hint. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug," Roderick said ignoring my subtle warning. "But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy Chancellor," Leliana said cutting me off lucky for him. "As you well know."

"Justinia is dead," Roderick shouted. "We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"So none of you are actually in charge here," the girl observed shaking her head. She looked tired, we should let her rest but with both the Breach and mark on her hand expanding she didn't have much time.

"You killed everyone who was in charge," Roderick shouted at her. I quickly stepped between the two of them wanting to protect her. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

I shook my head at him. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana said moving next to me. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path," I said shaking my head. "It's too risky."

"Listen to me," Roderick tried to say. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The Breach expanded again activating the mark. The girl held her wrist as if trying to stop the pain, her expression was one of agony. I placed a hand on her shoulder, if we cannot agree let her choose, her instincts are good and saves lives.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

She loved up at me stunned. "Now you're asking me what I think?"

"You have the mark," Solas said as if it were obvious.

"And you are the one we must keep alive," I said looking at her. "Since we cannot agree on our own…"

The girl looked toward the mountain. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something. She must of found it because her next words surprised me. "Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what's at stake."

I nodded and turned to Leliana. "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

As I walked by the chancellor had a few choice words for me. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

The travel was more or less uneventful. A rift was open along the way. Again there was no hesitation as she ran for it, her arrows flying hitting demons before they could kill any of the soldiers that happened to be caught by it. She closed the rift quickly her knife stopping an attack from a terror, she didn't even look away from the rift. It closed like before, it was becoming second nature to her.

"Sealed," Solas said stopping at her side. "As before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric said.

The girl just smiled and turned to me and the surviving soldiers. I will not deny the joy I felt at the look of annoyance on Solas's face.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra," Melissa one of the soldiers stated holding her stomach I didn't see any blood so she must have just been bruised, at least I hoped. "I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant," I said gesturing to the girl. "She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner," the soldier's voice was full of surprise. "Then you…?"

The girl bowed her head a smile on her face. "It was worth saving you if we could."

"Then you have my sincere gratitude," Melissa said placing her fist over her heart.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment," I said as the girl moved forward. "Go, while you still can."

Melissa nodded and looked her patrol back to camp. I followed the others just as the girl leaped over the railing.

"By the Maker," I flew to the railing expecting to see her broken body. But she clearly knew how to fall for she was waiting for us at the bottom looking, dare I say, impatient.

"Aren't you all the ones that wanted to close the Breach," she called to us. "I can go ahead of you all if you want. No rush from me, it's just my life tied to that thing is all."

She again didn't wait for an answer, she leaped forward using gravity to have her move faster to get to her destination. We followed as fast as we could finally reaching her as she knelt at one of the burned victims, an ornate dagger that survived was clutched in it's hand. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at this figure. She knew them, she wasn't alone.

"Who were they," Solas asked her.

"My apprentice hunter," she whispered. "She was going to be the head hunter once she earned the right. She begged the keeper to come with me, even though we both said no...she followed, I had her wait this far back thinking she would be safe. I was wrong."

She wiped her eyes and stood up walking with us to the entrance. She looked at the rift directly under the breach.

"The breach is a long way up," Varric said stating the obvious as Leliana made it through.

"You're here," she cried. "Thank the maker."

"Leliana," I said, turning to her. "Have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded and ordered her men into position as I turned to the girl who was looking between the rift and the Breach. "This is your chance to end this, are you ready?"

"I'll try," she said, her voice not matching her posture, she was nervous but you couldn't tell by listening to her. "But I don't know if I can reach that, much less get close to it."

Solas shook his head. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

The girl nodded and started looking for away down, walking around the temple.

"You know this is red Lyrium Seeker," Varric said to me gesturing to the bright red stones.

"I see it Varric," I answered, not wanting to think about how it got here.

"But what's it doing here," varric asked. I shook my head at him not wanting to continue.

Voices broke through the fade, first a man, I didn't recognize but I noticed the girl subtly flinched at the sound, but she didn't react otherwise, almost as if the flinch was an unconscious act. Justinia called then asking for help. As the girl leaped down her voice echoed from the fade.

"What's going on here," her voice demanded ready to fight.

"That was your voice," I said looking at her. "Most Holy called out to you. But…"

Before she could continue a memory flashed before us. A man cloaked in shadow standing before Divine Justinia who was bound in red energy. The girl entered the room, no bow but she held a couple of daggers ready to fight.

"What's going on here," she demanded glaring at the red eyes. "Let her go!"

"Run while you can," Justinia called to her. "Warn them!"

"We have an intruder," the shadow pointed to the girl. Slay the elf."

Before the memory faded we saw the girl throw a dagger at a shadow coming towards her.

"You were there," I said before grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," the girl said breaking from my grasp and walking toward Solas. Well at least it wasn't Varric.

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas explained as the girl hid behind him and examined the rift he stood under. "The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," I called loudly enough for everyone in the area to hear. "Stand ready."

The girl opened the rift and a pride demon came out. I joined the fight while she flitted about, disrupting the rift and attacking the demons that poured out. Finally with all the demons dead the girl poured energy into the rift closing it and sending the energy to the Breach. I watched hoping against hope that the Beach will close. Then Solas went to her side and pried her away from the rift breaking the energy. The breach will be stable until we could get more power but now. Now we had her to worry about. Even in Solas's arms she looked so childlike and fragile. He carried her back to camp where he and Adon worked with her to heal her and bring her to proper health.

* * *

It was three days before she woke again. And during that time Chancellor Roderick was getting on both mine and Leliana's last nerves. We were fighting before the girl came into the room.

"Have you gone completely mad," Roderick shouted at me. "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine."

"I do not believe she is guilty," I said looking at him while Leliana remained silent.

"The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

The girl opened the door then and slowly walked in. She seemed unsure of herself. Roderick immediately began ordering my men.

"Chain her," he commanded. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

I shook my head at him before turning to my men. "Disregard that, and leave us."

The guards saluted me and left. Then the chancellor turned to me

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," he said.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," I reminded him. "I will not ignore it."

"I did everything I could to close the Breach," the girl said softly. "It almost killed me." 

"Yet you live," Roderick says in a condescending tone. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned." 

"Have a care, Chancellor," I warned him. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," Leliana voiced marking her presence known. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live." 

"I am a suspect," he asked surprised.

"You," she confirmed. "And many others."

"But not the prisoner," Roderick said incredulously.

"I heard the voices in the temple," I reminded him. "The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival," he said harshly. "That thing on her hand – all a coincidence?"

"Providence," I said confidently. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

"You really think your Maker would send someone like me," the girl asked surprise and something more coloring her tone. 

"The Maker does as He wills," I said somewhat smugly. "It is not for me to say." 

"Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world."

"The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it," Leliana said matter of factly. 

"This is not for you to decide," Roderick shouted again

I slammed the Divine's directive for the inquisition down on the table. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." I moved towards Roderick backing him against the wall, poking him in the chest as I continue. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

He left the room a look of disgust on his face. He shot a glare at the girl before leaving, I made a mental note to have a guard watch over her.

"This is the Divine's directive," Leliana says caressing the book. She was closer to the Divine than I was. "Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," I reminded her. "We must act now. With you at our side."

"What is 'the Inquisition of old,' exactly," the girl asked. 

"It preceded the Chantry," Leliana answered. "People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." 

"After," I added. "They laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

"But aren't you still part of the Chantry," the girl asked us. 

I couldn't help but snort. "Is that what you see?" 

"The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine," Leliana said gently. "And then it will wait for her direction." 

"But we cannot wait," I said looking at the girl. "So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."

"You're trying to start a holy war," she accused. 

"We are already at war," I stated. "You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover."

"What if I refuse?" 

"You can go, if you wish," Leliana said not wanting to hold her against her will. 

"You should know that while some believe you chosen," I reminded her. "Many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." 

"We can also help you," Leliana added. 

"It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you."

The girl thought very carefully. I could see in her eyes that she was weighing all the options. I was reminded again that though she may look like a child, she acts like someone who was forced to grow up quickly.

"If you're truly trying to restore order…" the girl said hesitantly.

"That is the plan." Liliana said quickly.

"Help us fix this before it's too late," I said offering my hand to her. The girl nodded and shook my hand agreeing to help us.

She went to Commander Cullen speaking frantically with him not long after he showed up. After a brief discussion between him, Leliana, Josephine and myself about how she needed some old magic we couldn't provide, he and the girl left Haven in the dead of night while everyone prepared for the changes that were happening. The Inquisition was becoming reborn, leaderless but not purposeless.

A week later Commander Cullen returned with a cloaked figure. Varric, Solas, Leliana, Josephine and I looked up from our conversation.

"You're back," I cried happily. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That she did," Cullen sounded happy. "I would like the honor of introducing you to Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merille. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like Elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," the girl said lowering her hood. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

I was about to ask what happened to the elven girl with the anchor when I noticed her left hand. The anchor glowed brightly on her skin, this was the girl without the glamour now. She was still pale and her hair still white but her face was narrow and lean. Her body though soft compared to a man's was muscled. Her arms and legs from years of archery and running. This girl was only nineteen and yet she held herself asd someone much older. Her sapphire eyes locked into Solas's.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen,*" she asked Solas. He looked at her confused and before he could say anything she shook her head. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

She smiled sweetly again and walked to the cabin that became hers turning in for the night.

"What did she say to you," Leliana asked him. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," he admitted. "Neither did I."


	4. Leliana

Third chapter as I promised with number four on the way. Kinda, I haven't even started writing it actually.

* * *

Third chapter as I promised with number four on the way. Kinda, I haven't even started writing it actually.

* * *

When our soldiers brought her to us I couldn't truly believe their story. She simply walked out of the rift, with a woman standing behind her before collapsing from exhaustion. She was barely more than a child, but our only suspect, so I couldn't give a good enough reason for her release.

Maker what is this world coming to, who would send a child to kill The Most Holy and destroy our only chance for peace. My heart broke every time I watched the girl sleep, every time the Breach expanded so did the mark on her left hand, she would flinch and shake every time but no sound came from her.

The girl didn't have any physical marks, other than the scar over her left eye, that indicated she had been tortured or experienced extreme pain, but the marks on the heart were always unseen and the most painful, she was like me. Her expression though as the mark grew and reacted, it was heartbreaking. She was a child, I would take her into my care if I could.

Hours later Solas told Cassandra and I that the girl would wake up in a few hours. We discussed a plan of interrogation, she was young or at least looked young, I had heard Solas mutter something about a glamour, it could account for how young she looked. And her marks would have been given at adulthood.

"She cannot be older than twenty," I whispered. "Even if she was an Antivan Crow, no, the marks on her face are clearly Dalish."

"The Hero of Fereldon is Dalish," Cassandra asked looking at me. "Would she know what clan this girl comes from?"

"Not necessarily, there are hundreds of Elven clans. Some so secretive they don't interact with humans at all. She could be from anyone of them. But she is not from the same clan as the Hero of Fereldon that much I can honestly say. I've met that clan and she was not among them."

"Well we should go see her," Cassandra said standing up. "She should be awake by now."

Once we reached the dungeon Cassandra opened the door to see her kneeling there staring straight ahead. Her guards put their swords away as Cassandra and I stepped forward.

Cassandra circled the girl le a predator with its prey. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," she said looking at her. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

The girl continued to stare ahead, she gave away no emotion. We needed answers, Cassandra grabbed her hand with the mark and lifted to her face. "Explain this!"

The mark flared to life, highlighting her face, her voice trembled as she spoke. "I ...I can't."

"What do you mean you can't," Cassandra shouted at her.

"I don't know what that is," she said looking Cassandra in the eye. "Or how it got there."

"You're lying," Cassandra grabbed the girl. I pulled her away before she could hurt the girl.

"We need her Cassandra," I said making my voice soft and soothing. We turned to the prisoner then and tears were in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "All those people ...Dead."

"Do you remember what happened," I asked her using my voice soft. "How this began?"

"I remember running," the girl said her expression was one of focus trying to remember. "Creatures chasing me….. and then...a woman?"

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then…" the girl shook her head trying to remember more but this was going nowhere.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," Cassandra said stepping between the prisoner and I. "I will take her to the rift."

I looked at Cassandra before turning to leave. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything rash with the girl. I ran to the bridge that housed the forward camp. It was about an hour before Chancellor Roderick found me. When I mentioned bringing the prisoner to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, you would think I was asking to make her Divine.

"No absolutely not," he showed at me.

"We must prepare the soldiers," I argued. 

"We will do no such thing."

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!"

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

"I have caused trouble?" 

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven't you all done enough already?"

"You're not in command here!"

"Enough! I will not have it," he looked up then. "Ah, here they come."

As I watch Cassandra approached with Varric, Solas and the girl. I felt relieved to see them, and judging from Cassandra's expression the girl closed the rift successfully.

"You made it," I said happily before turning to the chancellor. "Chancellor Roderick, this is–" 

"I know who she is," he said cutting me off before turning to Cassandra. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"'Order me'," Cassandra said her tone extremely dangerous, he should receive the hint. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug," Roderick said ignoring Cassandra's subtle warning. "But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the Most Holy Chancellor," I said cutting Cassandra off. "As you well know."

"Justinia is dead," Roderick shouted. "We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

"So none of you are actually in charge here," the girl observed shaking her head. She looked tired. With her life on the line though I'm not surprised

"You killed everyone who was in charge," Roderick shouted at her. Cassandra quickly stepped between the two of them as if to protect the girl. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra shook her head at him. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest," I said moving next to Cassandra pointing toward the mountain pass. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path," Cassandra said, shaking her head. "It's too risky."

"Listen to me," Roderick tried to say. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The Breach expanded again activating the mark. The girl held her wrist as if trying to stop the pain, her expression was one of agony. Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder, and spoke to her quietly.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

She looked up at her stunned. "Now you're asking me what I think?"

"You have the mark," Solas said as if it were obvious.

"And you are the one we must keep alive," Cassandra said looking at her. "Since we cannot agree on our own…"

The girl looked toward the mountain. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something. She must of found it because her next words surprised me. "Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what's at stake."

Cassandra nodded and turned to me. "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."

* * *

The journey to the temple was trying. It took longer than I liked to get there but I made it with some scouts and soldiers. Seeing everyone at the temple entrance was a relief, I was worried that we wouldn't see them.

"You're here," I cried. "Thank the maker."

"Leliana," Cassandra said turning to me. "Have your men take up positions around the temple." I nodded and ordered my men into position as she turned to the girl who was looking between the rift and the Breach. "This is your chance to end this, are you ready?"

"I'll try," she said, her voice not matching her posture, she was nervous but you couldn't tell by listening to her. "But I don't know if I can reach that, much less get close to it."

Solas shook his head. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

The girl nodded and started looking for a way down, walking around the temple.

"You know this is red Lyrium Seeker," Varric said to Cassandra gesturing to the bright red stones.

"I see it Varric," Cassandra answered her tone tight.

"But what's it doing here," Varric asked. Cassandra shook her head at him not wanting to continue.

Voices broke through the fade, first a man, I didn't recognize but I noticed the girl subtly flinched at the sound, but she didn't react otherwise, almost as if the flinch was an unconscious act. Justinia called then asking for help. As the girl leaped down her voice echoed from the fade.

"What's going on here," her voice demanded ready to fight.

"That was your voice," Cassandra said looking at her. "Most Holy called out to you. But…"

Before she could continue a memory flashed before us. A man cloaked in shadow standing before Divine Justinia who was bound in red energy. The girl entered the room, no bow but she held a couple of daggers ready to fight.

"What's going on here," she demanded glaring at the red eyes. "Let her go!"

"Run while you can," Justinia called to her recognition in her eyes at the sight of her. "Warn them!"

"We have an intruder," the shadow pointed to the girl. "Slay the elf."

Before the memory faded we saw the girl throw a dagger at a shadow coming towards her.

"You were there," Cassandra said grabbing the girl by her shoulders. "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," the girl said breaking from Cassandra's grasp and walking toward Solas.

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas explained as the girl hid behind him and examined the rift he stood under. "The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra called loudly enough for everyone in the area to hear. "Stand ready."

The girl opened the rift and a pride demon came out. I joined the fight while she flitted about, disrupting the rift and attacking the demons that poured out. Finally with all the demons dead the girl poured energy into the rift closing it and sending the energy to the Breach. I watched hoping against hope that the Beach will close. Then Solas went to her side and pried her away from the rift breaking the energy. The breach will be stable until we could get more power but now. Now we had her to worry about. Even in Solas's arms she looked so childlike and fragile. He carried her back to camp where he and Adon worked with her to heal her and bring her to proper health.

* * *

It was three days before she woke again. And during that time Chancellor Roderick was getting on both mine and Cassandra's last nerves. We were fighting before the girl came into the room.

"Have you gone completely mad," Roderick shouted at Cassandra. "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine."

"I do not believe she is guilty," Cassandra said looking at him while I remained silent in the background listening.

"The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

The girl opened the door then and slowly walked in. She seemed unsure of herself. Roderick immediately began ordering Cassandra's men, it was like he had a death wish.

"Chain her," he commanded. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Cassandra shook her head at him before ordering her men. "Disregard that, and leave us."

The guards saluted her and left. Then the chancellor turned to Cassandra his eyes narrowing.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," he said.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," Cassandra reminded him. "I will not ignore it."

"I did everything I could to close the Breach," the girl said softly. "It almost killed me." 

"Yet you live," Roderick says in a condescending tone. "A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned." 

"Have a care, Chancellor," Cassandra warned him. "The Breach is not the only threat we face."

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave," I said reminding them all I was still here, still listening. "Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live." 

"I am a suspect," he asked surprised.

"You," I confirmed coldly, I honestly wouldn't put it past him, Justinia had many enemies within the Chantry ad well as without. "And many others."

"But not the prisoner," Roderick said incredulously.

"I heard the voices in the temple," Cassandra reminded him. "The Divine called to her for help."

"So her survival," he said harshly. "That thing on her hand – all a coincidence?"

"Providence," Cassandra said confidently. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

"You really think your Maker would send someone like me," the girl asked surprise and something more coloring her tone. 

"The Maker does as He wills," Cassandra said smugly, she was enjoying this. "It is not for me to say." 

"Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

"Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world."

"The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it," I said trying to give the girl a reason to stay. 

"This is not for you to decide," Roderick shouted again

Cassandra slammed the Divine's directive for the inquisition down on the table, I flinched at the action, that book held more than orders to me. "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." Cassandra moved towards Roderick backing him against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continues. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

"This is the Divine's directive," I said, caressing the book, I didn't even notice the Chancellor leaving. Justinia was my friend, she was like a mother to me, I would be dead now if not for her guidance. "Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra reminded her. "We must act now. With you at our side."

"What is 'the Inquisition of old,' exactly," the girl asked, she sounded curious. 

"It preceded the Chantry," I answered her. "People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." 

"After," Cassandra added. "They laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

"But aren't you still part of the Chantry," the girl asked us. 

Cassandra snorted. "Is that what you see?" 

"The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine," I said softly as if this didn't hurt. "And then it will wait for her direction." 

"But we cannot wait," Cassandra said looking at the girl, and she was right, we couldn't wait not with everything going on. "So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."

"You're trying to start a holy war," she accused us. 

"We are already at war," Cassandra stated as if this were fact. "You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover."

"What if I refuse?" 

"You can go, if you wish," I said not wanting to hold her against her will. She was like a beautiful bird, she did not deserve to be caged against her will, even if it was for her own protection.

"You should know that while some believe you chosen," Cassandra reminded her. "Many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." 

"We can also help you." 

"It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you."

The girl thought very carefully. I could see in her eyes that she was weighing all the options. She reminded me of myself when I was first learning to be a bard. That determination and calculating intent.

"If you're truly trying to restore order…" the girl said hesitantly.

"That is the plan." I reassured her quickly.

"Help us fix this before it's too late," Cassandra said offering her hand to the girl. The girl nodded and shook Cassandra's hand agreeing to help us.

She went to Commander Cullen speaking frantically with him not long after he showed up back at camp. After a brief discussion between him, Cassandra, Josephine and myself about how she needed some old magic we couldn't provide, he and the girl left Haven in the dead of night while everyone prepared for the changes that were happening. The Inquisition was becoming reborn, leaderless but not purposeless.

A week later Commander Cullen returned with a cloaked figure. Varric, Solas, Cassandra, Josephine and I looked up from our conversation.

"You're back," Cassandra said a smile on her face. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That she did," Cullen sounded happy. "I would like the honor of introducing you to Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merille. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like Elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," the girl said lowering her hood. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

Cassandra and Solas were about to ask what happened to the Elven girl with the anchor when we all noticed her left hand. The anchor glowed brightly on her skin, this was the girl without the glamour now. She was still pale and her hair still white but her face was narrow and lean. Her body though soft compared to a man's was muscled. Her arms and legs from years of archery and running. This girl was only nineteen and yet she held herself as someone much older. Her sapphire eyes locked into Solas's.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen," she asked Solas. He looked at her confused and before he could say anything she shook her head. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

She smiled sweetly again and walked to the cabin that became hers turning in for the night.

"What did she say to you," I asked him seeing his stunned face. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," he admitted. "Neither did I."


	5. Cullen

Again sorry for being late, having trouble writing Varric at the moment and I'm also very busy. We had a slight home accident that caused some difficulties at home for a bit, but everyone is okay. Cullen's is the longest I will not lie, because I liked him since the first game I wanted him to have a deep involvement with the character before the destruction of the Conclave, but not as lovers, she's half his age after all. I also have a deep belief in destiny and that it has its own magic so there is a huge hint of that in this and a hint at Vawyn's big secret which will be discovered either in the Inquisition story I'm working on, trying to finish the game first, or in the sequel Awakening. There are already hints as to what will be going on in Awakening, and yes I do know about the DLC Dragon Age awakening, not the same thing though I may be bringing some characters from that if I feel like it and if there are those that would like to see them again. So here's Cullen's chapter of a little girl picking fights with templar recruits and the instant devotion to follow her when she shows up again at Haven.

* * *

Whispering among the recruits that go out into the city on their day off together. I took a good look at them during dinner, they were all bruised and cut up. They were plotting, I heard payback, little thing, and knife-ear. Were they tormenting elves in the alienage, or bothering the one of the two clans nearby. Either way I intended to find out. I found out that on their next venture they intended to corner their "quarry" on the Wounded Coast. Hopefully I could teach them a lesson and save whoever their next victim would be.

I lost track of them, but I could hear shouting down the beach. I could see a small figure running down the beach, after a minute I saw the recruits that I was searching for giving chase. As the small figure, I could tell it was a girl, an elf no older than maybe twelve. This gave me a bitter taste. As they drew closer I stepped out of my hiding place catching the girl and hiding her behind me, she seemed surprised by my actions. I simply kept her behind me as I glared at my recruits.

"What are you all doing," I asked my tone hard, I think I sounded like Meredith for a minute, Great Maker that's a terrible thought. "Chasing children on your day off, this is not what we templars are meant for. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

"It's not what you think Knight Captain," one of the recruits said, Thomas I think. "We were just teaching her a lesson about respect. She has been challenging us one by one for weeks and has been cheating in all her duels."

"I am not cheating you stupid Shemlen," the girl said trying to get around me to defend herself. For a little thing she was deceptively strong. It took two hands to hold her. "I warned you lot even before I challenged you not to believe what you see, it's not my fault your arrogance blinds you, just because you're part of some "Holy Order," doesn't mean you're immediately blessed with the skills to defeat any and all opponents. It's your own damn fault for not listening."

"Let me get this straight," I asked looking at them all still holding the girl. "You young one challenged my recruits to a duel, why?"

"I need the practise if I'm going to protect my clan," the girl said as if it were obvious. "My teacher left me the day my father died, so I have to teach myself, the only way to do that is to challenge fighters. Problem is there are hardly any good ones willing to take a child seriously. So I have to learn from those learning."

"She's been cheating is what she is," another recruit, Hemlan, said pointing his sword at her. "The Dalish are liars and heretics. They should know their place."

"Mind your tone recruit," I said softly. "The Hero of Ferelden is Dalish, her clan is stranded in the mountains. She also saved my life, they are just like us, and besides, attacking a child isn't what we are meant to do. We are guides and protectors. If an apostate came after this girl are you saying because she's Dalish she should be killed or worse possessed by a demon or a blood mage?"

Many guilty faces showed at that comment, I looked at the weapons the girl carried, they were daggers, not meant for someone as small as her but it showed she at least knew how to use them, she also carried a small bow though her quiver was empty. She was a rogue, like many Dalish hunters. I looked at the recruits only one of them was not battered from this girl. I looked back at her.

"I would like to see you fight, is there one among them you haven't beaten," I asked her.

She looked at me curiously before removing her head covering. White hair fell in layers down her back and her sapphire blue eyes were looking up at me. She then pointed to the one recruit who wasn't battered. Dedrick, I nodded and looked down at here. "Come to the Gallows tomorrow at noon, we'll make it an even match for you both. But I will also be looking for cheating, on both sides."

"Why are you helping me," she asked, it was a good question, one I didn't have the answer to quite yet.

"You have me curious," I said simply signalling my recruits to return to the Gallows. "What is your name?"

"Vawyn," she said softly. "Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. I'm their protector."

Before I could ask she scampered off in the direction of her clan I suspected. I led the recruits back to the Gallows and then went to a smith in the city. I described the girl to him and he recognized her.

"Aye I know her," he said as I sat nearby. "She's a quick little thing. It's not just templar recruits she duels either. Anyone willing to take her seriously or amuse her she'll duel. Those daggers she carries, despite being made for an adult, she wields them like a pro. And it's not the Dalish Elf style of fighting either. It's more like a mishmash of different styles, she doesn't have her own style, it's obvious she's still learning and this method is doing nothing for her. She needs a proper teacher and apparently the Dalish aren't enough for her kind of spirit. I would send her to the templars if they ever started accepting Elves."

"So she's dedicated to fighting," I asked. "Why?"

"Sometimes there's a little girl that follows her around, I think it's her little sister because they do look alike. She's protective, she's not learning to fight to simply fight or for the rush of the fight, she has something to fight for. And that is something worthy of teaching, because that spirit is harder to corrupt, even here where darkness is growing she still shines. With innocence yes but also with goodness. She just needs discipline now."

"Could I by chance commission you to make a pair of daggers for her," Cullen asked. "To be ready by tomorrow noon. You seem to know enough of the Dalish to know what will work for her and you've seen her."

"I have a few already made, I knew someone would find her, I was hoping it would be here. They are all in that chest in the corner. Pick a pair out and then I will give you the price. If you're interested in training her, then you will know the style that would give her the best discipline, you may be a warrior but you know your weapons."

It surprised me what this man was suggesting that I train a Dalish Elf child to fight, to protect not only herself but her loved ones and her clan. I should have walked out I should have told him off, but seeing that girl, the fire in her blue eyes, the determination to prove her innocence against the odds. She was like a dragon in a way, if it was strange to think like that...well this was a strange situation. I looked at the daggers the blacksmith made for whoever in Kirkwall decided to become her teacher and found a pair that I thought fit perfectly. They had blue lyrium stones placed into the guard of the hilt. The end of the handle curved in a way that it would stay in her hand should she need to change the position of the daggers from defense to offense and vise versa. The blade itself was made of a white metal I didn't recognize, it was perfect for her.

I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking this. I'm the Knight Captain I shouldn't be thinking of teaching a girl, let alone an elf child, secrets from the templars. But it feels right, like this is what the Maker wants. But why I couldn't grasp.

"These," I said holding up the daggers. "Seem as if they were designed to match her looks."

"Aye," The smith said. "They were designed right after I met her. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. She reminded me of a wolf with the way she held still, watching with clear eyes, blue like a river in spring. If you teach her, the wolf will be free."

I simply nodded and paid for the daggers. Walking back to The Gallows I had a lot on my mind. Protector of her clan she said. I know my knowledge on the Dalish is limited but I have never heard of a Protector before. I knew of Keepers, their First and their Second. The crafter, the Hala caregiver, even the storyteller. Protector I have never heard of, I am extremely curious now, before it was only mild but now.

* * *

She didn't show up alone. There was a younger girl with her, her almost exact match, except for her eyes, they were green like spring leaves. She clung to Vawyn fearful of all the templars in the area. Vawyn walked straight to me with her head high.

"You actually came," I said simply.

"You said you were curious as to why I do this," she said looking me in the eye. "I protect, the more I protect the more my power grows, but I only care about protecting a select few, but most of them can protect themselves, she," Vawyn said looking to the girl behind her. "Cannot. I will die to protect my own blood. She is my only family, my father died and the man who was teaching me walked away leaving me behind with nothing more than scars from my training. I learn what I can while he is away, I need him to finish what he started."

"Is it his daggers you carry," I asked her.

"No, one is my father's and the other, belongs to the man who killed him, love and hate are my companions until I can gain compassion and can forgive that which was taken from us."

"So you carry a handicap out of duty?"

"They are made for an adult, yes, but they have served me well in my training. However unorthodox it is."

She needed a teacher, she wanted her teacher, but he left her alone. She carried the hatred of the man who killed her father, looking at her face I saw a scar over her left eye. Was that from the day her father died or from her teacher? She has rare energy and determination. She was willing to place everything on the line for her family, her sister.

"If you win I will see what I can do about finding your teacher," I said hold out the daggers I bought her. "I know it's not what you want, but it's just you alone with unknown dangers. You are young, some would say too young but you carry yourself as someone who is forced to grow up."

As Vawyn opened her mouth to speak, most likely to reject my offer the girl beside her spoke up.

"You'll give her what she needs, to fight against bad magic," she asked as Vawyn turned to her. "You'll really help."

"Does your sister fight against bad magic," I asked crouching down to their level.

"We all do," she said looking at me. "Even me as the keeper's second. Vawyn protects me as best she can. But the bad magic will soon come after her. Mark her, I saw it in a dream."

"Nesi," Vawyn protested.

"You need help, even from a human. His heart understands betrayal and pain. But he also knows compassion, you need compassion. Take the daggers, begin a new path."

Vawyn was going to argue but her sister looked at her, it would be intimidating, if it wasn't so adorable. This was an elven mage, the Second to their Keeper and she braved The Gallows just to make sure her sister had at the very least the smallest bit of compassion. Though I wasn't sure how I felt about her reading me like that. Vawyn and I were both betrayed by people we trusted and lost those close to us. It was different experiences but the results were the same, the fact that it took a ten year old to point it out to me was kind of sad. Vawyn looked at the daggers in my hands and pulled out both of the ones she carried. She handed one to her sister who held it reverently and the other she handed to me. She was letting go, something many say I should do, I'm not as brave as this child is. But one day maybe, we can teach each other.

Vawyn took the daggers in her hands and looked towards her opponents who was entering with his support. Dedrick sneered at her as she stepped into the circle that was slowly forming around the strange duel. Vawyn spun her daggers with grace and skill, testing the balance. I announced the rules, first blood to end the game. No killing, period.

The two circled each other, Dedrick with his broadsword and Vawyn with her daggers. It seemed like forever before one of them made a move, it was Dedrick. He charged forward with his sword aloft and intended to bring it down on the young elf girl. Before I could call him back, Vawyn made her move with a tuck and roll out of the way getting behind Dedrick before she took one of her daggers and cut his arm under the armor. There was no cry of pain and no blood. He listened to his fellow recruits and learned from them. He added extra armor from the looks of it. I would have called it but the hand of the little girl that Vawyn called Nesi stopped me.

"Let it go," she said. "We expected them to cheat let her figure them out."

I was surprised but looking back Vawyn briefly made eye contact with me before nodding and turning back to her opponent. That one look and that single nod told me more than words could ever do. She knew that there are people out there who would do things like this. She didn't expect fairness from anyone she didn't want it. Reality was her teacher and she learned well.

They danced around each other for a good thirty minutes before Vawyn took a risk, she leaped up pushing the sword away with one dagger and using the other dagger to cut his cheek, she placed a foot on his stomach and pushed away before he could retaliate. They both landed on the ground and it was Dedrick that got up first murder in his expression.

"Finished," I called before Dedrick could attack. "That's enough now. All of you, from now on, no more challenging or accepting challenges from people in the street and no more adding extra padding just to win a duel. There's no honor in it. The moment I figured it out I was going to call Lavellan the winner. But someone pointed out to me that the only way for you to get the idea that cheaters have no honor, that they never win was to let the thirteen year old Dalish girl teach you a lesson. For all of you that dueled and cheated the will be extra punishment compared to those who just dueled and helped their friends cheat. Now back to your lessons. I'll deal with you all shortly."

As soon as they left, I turned to the girls. Vawyn handed the daggers back to me. "Keep them," I told her leading her to the boat. "You know as Knight-Captain I get certain privileges, such as where to spend my free time and personal training. Every morning at dawn I train along some the Wounded Coast alone. I think it's time I share the company of someone that is healing as much as I am. Maybe I can train you in some discipline and anti-magic combat while we're at it."

I helped the girls into the boat telling Vawyn to think about it, but I honestly didn't expect to see her again. My mother compared the Dalish elves to dreams once, they can be pleasant or horrific but they disappear always with the morning. Maybe you see them later maybe you don't but you will always treasure or fear the experience.

It was a full week before I saw Vawyn again, and again she wasn't alone. Her sister Nesi was with her, along with an older woman. I saw the staff and knew I was meeting the Keeper of Clan Lavellan, most likely wanting to make sure her charges weren't in any danger from me, especially the younger of the two sisters. The trio stopped before me and I politely bowed before the Keeper. Dalish may not have been part of the Chantry but they had their own society and leaders and deserved respect, even if others disagree.

"Keeper Lavellan I assume," I said standing up. "An honour I must say. I was not expecting this."

"Vawyn and my second told me about your offer to teach Vawyn discipline," the keeper said looking at me with a critical eye. "I am Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, other than the discussion of young Vawyn's training, she also told me she let slip one of our clan secrets. Vawyn, though not a mage is gifted with a type of magic that is similar to you and your templars. However, before we can tell you more, before I can even agree with you being the teacher the child needs. You need to be part of the clan."

It wasn't what I was expecting. After meeting the two children I asked the woman known as Hawke if I could meet with her Dalish friend Merrill, if Merrill had any idea then she was hiding it better than she was hiding the fact that she was dalish. Was this a great secret that only the keepers knew about, or was it just this clan? Merrill told me that Clan Lavellan was one of the oldest clans supposedly one of the first to form after the exalted match on the Dales. They were different from other clans, they devoted to searching in the past, teaching others and were the only clan that dared travel the wild lands of Thedas no matter the region. They never mingled with humans that she knew of and never reached out to outsiders for help.

Merrill was wrong.

"I'm sorry what," I asked surprise obvious in my voice. "I was told your clan doesn't do that?"

"Did the elves in the Sabrae Clan tell you that," the Keeper said laughing. "You wouldn't be the first human we've adopted. You have the stories of the Chevalier Aveline, so do we as history. Aveline was of Clan Lavellan, and we tell her story often. Secrets until ready for the world need to stay with the clan, but Vawyn needs a teacher and there is no Dalish skilled enough. So this offer is made to you. Our clan will recognize you and yours as brothers and sisters, family. Especially the family of these two girls. They are orphans and only have each other, to trust more than each other and the other orphans of the clan will benefit them and protect you should you need it."

Looking at the two children, I knew their father died but now knowing that they were orphans, it explained a lot. Knight Commander Greagoir told me that the best way to heal from my ordeal from the tower was to find someone to care about and protect with both hands. I assumed he meant someone to love, to take as a companion for life, and maybe he did, but looking at those two girls, I wanted them safe from blood mages, demons and abominations. I couldn't take them with me into the Gallows, I knew Meredith would hurt them just for being elves for one, Nesihra would possibly be made tranquil if her power is strong enough to be a threat, Vawyn would be sent into the Alienage at best, left as entertainment for the recruits as punishment for fighting them at worse. Two children alone, yes they have a clan that loves them but that's not really a family. I won't be able to travel with them, I had a duty to the Gallows and Kirkwall. But I could help both of them survive and give them someone they can trust while in the area, give them a family that they can call brother. Two more sisters, Mia and Rosalie would love them. Maybe when things finally quiet down in Kirkwall and with the keeper's permission I could take the girls to meet my brother and other sisters. The girls would be spoiled and maybe, both Vawyn and I can fully heal.

"I would be honored Keeper," I said watching the girls smile, Nesihra jumped up and down before jumping at me for a hug, I barely manage to catch her afraid of hurting her with my armor. Vawyn just smiled calmly, the keeper patted her head and gently pushed her forward. I could tell she wasn't ready for a hug so I merely ruffled her hair. She shook herself out of my reach and growled glaring at me, I laughed with the keeper.

"Cullen," The Keeper said becoming serious. "Do you promise to keep Clan Lavellan's secrets even under the threat of your life?"

"I promise," I said readily. "I want to help these girls, I don't even know the pull, is it magic?"

"Yes and no," The keeper said pulling a face at hearing my words. "Vawyn is special and so is Nesihra, magic is strong in their blood but for a different reason. They are descended from the nobility of Arlathan but we are not sure which line. Maybe even one of the gods. If you are drawn to them it is old magic that no one remembers anymore, it was said that people were drawn together by the magic of destiny for one single purpose of changing the world. Maybe you and others are a part of that destiny. Hopefully the world will change for the better."

"So it's for something big, I don't know if I should be scared or honored."

"Both would be alright, I know that Vawyn is scared about it sometimes but she doesn't fully understand, isn't that right Vawyn?"

Vawyn looked up at the Keeper and nodded before looking back at me. She handed me an amulet looking at me intently. "This is our family crest. You are the one to wear it, Nesi and I are too young to understand its power and it's not meant for us anyhow."

"It was Babae's," Nesihra said. "He forgot to wear it when he died."

That hit me harder than any punch or spell a mage or soldier could attack me with. It was their father's protection amulet, and they wanted to make sure I was protected. I looked at the amulet, it was a dragon carved from Ironbark lyrium was used for the eyes and the fire coming from its maw. I felt even more honored now, I slipped the amulet over my head and under my tunic so that it wouldn't get lost or stolen. "Thank you, I'll take good care of it."

"I'll have them come tomorrow," the Keeper said. "Right now they have chores to handle. On your next day off, you should meet the clan, I'll formally introduce you then."

I nodded and the four of us went our separate ways. From then on, every morning I would meet with Vawyn, sometimes alone and sometimes with Nesihra. I taught her everything I learned, even some templar techniques. She showed me some of her special gifts that I will admit I was jealous of. When I met with the clan I was welcomed like a lost son, I was fed and even embraced. The only ones who didn't seem to like my presence and it was the other orphans. I could see why, I was taking away two of their friends, their family they believed. I assured them they were wrong, then the oldest, first to the keeper stepped forward.

"If you hurt Nesi or V I will personally turn you into a toad and feed you to a sloth demon," with how young he was it was hard to take him seriously but seeing how much he wanted to protect the girls he must care about as much as I do.

"I expect no less," I told him shaking his hand. That seemed to be enough.

It was getting late and the youngest of all the children were being put to bed, Nesihra being one of them. I helped tuck her into her sleeping roll in the Aravel she shared with her sister and the other orphans. As I climbed out I saw Vawyn walking away from the camp firelight, concerned and curious I followed. She stopped at the edge of a little strip of forest at the base of the mountains. She just stood at the top of a pile of rocks looking down. I climbed up and sat down next to her. I was about to speak when I saw what she was staring at. A pack of wolves have come out to hunt for the night. She watched with such intent eyes that it had me wondering what she thought of them.

"I thought you elves mistrusted wolves," I said. "Because of the stories of Fen'Harel."

"It is true," she said sitting down next to me. "But I dream about him. I have dreams of Arlathan and I see him. I talk to him about war and his family, I don't think I'm his descendant but maybe my line is connected to his. I don't know, he calls me White wolf in my dreams says he's sorry and also calls me general. I don't know what the dreams mean but I am not truly afraid of him, I am angry and hurt but I trust him to have my back. Then I wake up."

"White wolf," I said testing it on my tongue. "You're no common white wolf Vawyn, you know sorrow and hardship at an age where you should only be worrying about your first kiss and what you should be when you grow up. Being Dalish has made you unique, made you stronger than a common white wolf. You are Fen'Eir, the snow wolf, a hunter and warrior that guides the lost and the weak to their destination, you protect them from everything. Even the elements, you are warm and compassionate but hard when you need to be. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Vawyn smiled, it was our moment, not as teacher and apprentice that we usually have, but as a brother and sister, a young child lost and confused looking to an adult for guidance. We would have more moments like these in the future that I'm sure, as she told me once we are both protectors, we care even when we hate and want to walk away we are compelled to stay and fight.

It was months later that Vawyn came to me to say goodbye, it was time for the clan to move on and take care of some business. Nesihra begged me to come with them tears in her eyes, Vawyn looked like she wanted to cry but held back.

"Vawyn what's wrong," I asked her.

"War is coming," she said. "You're going to be tested, your loyalty to your heart is going to be tested. The enemy isn't who you expect and nothing is as it seems, I want you to come with us too but I know you need to stay here. Someone needs your protection more than Nesi and I do. So I'm not going to beg you to come with us. But I do ask that you stay safe and don't die. We love you Cullen and we don't want to lose you. The falcons, they are our messengers, until you learn our code we'll write to you normally but please be safe, things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out."

I hugged both girls close to me, I felt Vawyn stiffen and pull away after a moment. I looked around and saw Meredith walking down from her office, she glared at the two girls before me, I gave them the amulets I had a couple of mages make for their protection making it look like they were just purchasing items. She gave me a hard look and I returned it, I guided the girls back to the boat and noticed Vawyn's gaze had not left from Meredith. She didn't trust the Knight Commander that much was obvious but was it because she was a templar or something else. Watching wolves with Vawyn I have learned how much of the wolves mannerisms she has adopted, it wasn't conscious that much I can see but it was there, her watchful eyes and her quiet step were all like that of a wolf's. Her instincts seems to be like one as well, it will serve her well in the long run.

333

It was a few years later that I saw her again. When they brought her in unconscious I didn't recognize her because of Nesihra's glamour. After the Breach was stabilized Vawyn sought me out and greeted me as we agreed in out coded messages.

"The hunter's moon is shining bright Commander," she said smirking at me.

I blinked and responded automatically in the elvis that she and Nesi taught me. "Ar josal fen min'nydha. V is that you?"

"Yeah," she rubbed at the short white hair her eyes closed. "Keeper had Nes place a glamour on me. What I am about to tell you no one else can know Cullen. Divine Justinia summoned me, she is close friends with the Keeper and has some of our secrets in her knowledge, she thought that one our clan is hunting would make a move against the conclave. I didn't sense him at all but, I still can't rule out his involvement. I was summoned to the Divine's side to be her shadow, but I was too late I think. I don't remember what happened. I need to remove my glamour, now that I have this mark whatever it is, it is already eating at the glamour, I cannot bring this to the clan, can you take me to the Black Emporium so I can remove the glamour there. If the man I'm hunting is truly involved, I want him to see the wolf in the cub he left behind. The wolf you made, though I think your little pet name should only be when we are alone and I don't have to be this Herald of Andraste. Once this, all of this with the breach and who caused it, I will continue my hunt, will you come with me Cullen?"

"Yes, this is the Clan's mission right, I need to be involved now. But you're right, let's take care of this first."

I helped her remove her glamour and bought a cloak for her to hide in while until we were back in Haven. She told me everything she could remember, I remembered Ise'Enlea, she was just a little thing when I had last seen her. To know she was another victim in this hurt, I promised Vawyn we would plant a tree for her when this was over. She nodded to me and looked out over the horizon. Sooner than either of us liked we entered Haven, Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine, Solas and Varric came to great us. I wanted to have a bit of fun so I had Vawyn keep her cloak on.

You're back," Cassandra cried happily. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That she did," I said trying not to laugh as I started acting like I was addressing nobility, in my mind I was though, Vawyn's line was ancient and strong, no matter what she thought or said she would be nobility in my mind. "I would like the honor of introducing you to Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merrill. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like Elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," Vawyn said lowering her hood. She didn't like it when she was treated special but she couldn't change my mind. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

Vawyn's hair fell in layers around her face, no longer did she look soft and childlike that the glamour created but rather the warrior that could fight impossible odds. She stood tall her head held high like nobility despite her protests. She looked her sapphire eyes with Solas and spoke one of our codes to see if he was one of us.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen,*" she asked Solas. He looked at her confused and before he could say anything she shook her head. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

I knew well enough to know he failed but that she was also testing him in something else, I made a mental note to ask her later but paid attention to his reactions and the reactions of the others for her later. She smiled sweetly again and walked to the cabin that became hers turning in for the night.

"What did she say to you," Leliana asked him. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," he admitted. "Neither did I."

I merely nodded in agreement though I knew exactly what she asked him. Do you walk in the darkness to watch over the light? If he was one of us he would have answered yes, but throwing him off guard like that it proved he was hiding something. I would let Vawyn handle him, in the meantime I will recruit and train those who volunteer their services to us. An awakening was coming and with it a war that can tear Thedas apart if we are not careful, so we would need to be careful and prepare not just our forces but the world, the Inquisition is once again what Vawyn needs even if it isn't what she wants, the ancient magic that brought her to me is working again on an even larger scale. I just hope she's ready for the final results.


	6. Varric

Two in one week. Did Hell freeze over? Actually I was working on Varric at work. So the fact that I did this all from memory with no resources to check myself until I got home. I think I did okay...I just had to do a lot of correcting.

* * *

Seeing this child walk into battle with the Seeker, I'll admit I had to do a double take. She was almost as good of a shot as me, but she was too young, and she was supposed to have murdered the Divine. I know some Dalish hated humans but to teach a child. Seeing Chuckles take her hand and force it into the rift to close it, the girl looked at him suspiciously. That was a look I was used to, Hawke and I got it a lot from Daisy's old clan.

"What did you do," she asked him her fingers brushing where he touched her.

"I did nothing," Chuckles said smiling at her. "The Credit is yours."

"You mean the Mark," she clarified either not wanting the credit or putting the credit in something that wasn't in her control.

"Not really, I theorized that the mark would be able to close the rift created by the Breach. It seems I was right."

"Meaning," the Seeker said standing next to the girl. "It can also close the Breach."

"Possibly, it seems you are the key to our salvation."

The girl smiled softly bowing her head. Either she was someone who likes attention, and judging from her earlier comments I doubt that, or she felt honored to be given the responsibility which was weird in general. Well it was time to make my presence known.

"Good," I said adjusting my glove. "Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

I winked at the Seeker knowing it would irritate her. The girl tilted her head in confusion, it was kind of cute.

"Are you with the Chantry or..."

Chuckles laughed, "Is that supposed to be a serious question?"

"Technically, I'm a prisoner like you," I smiled at her, I wasn't accused of murder and terrorism like she was.

"I brought you here so you can tell your story to the Divine," Seeker said getting between Chuckles and the girl. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet here I am lucky for you," More like lucky for the girl. If the mark wasn't killing her I would have taken her away from here, hidden her in Kirkwall. But she would die if we can't close the breach or at least get it stable.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said giving me a soft and gentle smile.

"You might reconsider your stance in time," Chuckles said shaking his head.

"Aww," I said smiling at the mage. "I'm sure we'll become great friends in the Valley Chuckles."

That seemed to get under Seeker's skin. "Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

I cut her off if a kid was involved no way I was leaving. "Have you been in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Watching Seeker walk away in disgust made my day. It was a rough trip here and she didn't make it easy with all the grilling about Hawke's location.

"I'm Solas if introductions are to be in Order," Chuckles said bringing the girl's attention back to him. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means I stopped the mark from killing you in your sleep," I translated.

"Thank you," the girl said giving him a sweet smile. "You know about the mark?"

"Solas is an apostate," The Seeker said standing next to the girl again. "Well versed in such things."

"Technically Cassandra we are all apostates now," I smirked at Chuckles tone, he was not happy with her actions currently either. "I traveled into the Fade studying it, it has given me a unique view on things."

Seeing the girl's eyes widen was an interesting aspect, and I think I was the only one that noticed she mouthed Fade Walker. She didn't say it out loud almost like it was a secret. It was confusing to say the least.

* * *

The girl kept breaking from the group. She jumped down a frozen waterfall where a soldier tried to take refuge. He wasn't dying but he wasn't getting out without help. The girl used the scarf she was wearing to set his leg with a branch she had Cassandra break off. She spoke gentle words too quiet for me to hear. She helped the soldier up and walt to the bank we just left promising that help will come to him.

Again she ran off in a different direction this time to save a templar being attacked by shadow wraiths. Her arrows hit their mark and she smiled at the templar when the danger had passed telling him about the soldier she had left behind. I was impressed, it reminded me of Hawke a little.

"You are Dalish," Chuckles said walking beside her as she tightened the string to her bow, she seems like she hated the one in her hand, if it wasn't her own I could understand her reasons. "But you are clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish," she deflected the question with her own. This girl knew how to keep her secrets. I smiled at her, she could play wicked grace and probably win.

"I have wandered many roads in my time," Chuckles answered easily enough. "And I have crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"They are your people too," she said as she stopped walking to look at him, her expression stated that there was a double meaning to her words. "We are both of the same people Solas."

I was surprised by her answer and so apparently was Chuckles. "The Dalish I met felt...differently on the subject."

"Can't you elves get along," I complained as we walked looking at the girl giving her a wink and a smile. I was going to have her back, even if that meant stealing her from Seeker.

Suddenly the anchor flared up catching the girl off guard, she didn't cry out but she did fall on her knees. Seeker helped pick her up.

"I know it's hard but we need to keep going," Seeker said softly as the girl stood.

"I'll be fine Seeker," the girl said with a warm smile. "I'm actually tougher than I look. I just didn't want someone after my clan to recognize me is all."

"You mean the Glamour," Chuckles asked.

The girl nodded, a glamour? That was hard magic, she was not a mage so she had access to a mage of great talent.

"So are you innocent," I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We thought there might be an assassination," she admitted. "I was sent to stop it...but I failed. I don't even remember what happened."

"That will get you every time," I said chuckling a bit. "Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done," Seeker said her tone accusing.

"It's more believable and less prone to premature execution."

After closing the rift at the forward camp I could tell that this girl as young as she was, she knew her stuff, dagger and bow alike she was quick and precise with both. She trained for this for life from a young age, despite saying it was just natural talent.

I more or less ignored everyone when discussing what to do about the breach and the girl. I already decided that if she was sent to Val Royeaux I would be having my group take her to Hawke and Daisy for her own protection. Until we can get through the blasted chantry's head that the girl did not kill the Divine.

When they were asking her where to go she seemed surprised that they were asking for her opinion. She chose the mountain pass, she wanted to save the scouts that went missing, I commended her for it. She was someone who cared about everyone, I could get behind that for now, but I also want to make sure that the Seeker wouldn't go after Hawke either.

The travel was more or less uneventful. A rift was open along the way. The girl didn't even hesitate, she ran for it, her arrows flying hitting demons before they could kill any of the soldiers that happened to be caught by it. She closed the rift quickly her knife stopping an attack from a terror, she didn't even look away from the rift. The rift closed like before, it was becoming second nature to her.

"Sealed," Chuckles said stopping at her side. "As before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," I said looking at her before turning to watch Seeker.

The girl just smiled and turned to the soldiers, she was innocent but even I couldn't tell if it was an act or her true feelings. I hoped it was her true feelings.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra," a soldier stated holding her stomach. "I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant," Seeker said gesturing to the girl. "She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner," the soldier's voice was full of surprise. "Then you…?"

The girl bowed her head a smile on her face. "It was worth saving you if we could."

She didn't wait for a reply, Seeker directed the soldiers back to camp and the rest of us followed the girl. When we caught up with her she was standing by the ladder looking down. Was she afraid of heights but before I could ask her if she was okay, she huffed and after taking a few steps back she ran forward leaping over the railing and dropping down sixty feet rolling to her feet after hitting the ground.

"By the maker," Seeker shouted when she jumped. We all looked at the girl in shock expecting her to be dead she just looked up at us like we were taking to long.

"Aren't you all the ones that wanted to close the Breach," she called to us. "I can go ahead of you all if you want. No rush from me, it's just my life tied to that thing is all."

She again didn't wait for an answer, she leaped forward using gravity to have her move faster to get to her destination. We followed as fast as we could finally reaching her as she knelt at one of the burned victims, an ornate dagger that survived was clutched in it's hand. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at this figure. She knew them, she wasn't alone.

"Who were they," Chuckles said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she cried silently.

"She was my apprentice," the girl said wiping the tears away and pulling the dagger from the burned husk. "She was going to be the head hunter once she earned the right. She begged the keeper to come with me, even though we both said no...she followed, I had her wait this far back thinking she would be safe. I was wrong."

She was silent the rest of the time, not that I was paying attention. There was red lyrium all over the place, why was it there, where did it come from? I had a sick feeling in my stomach I didn't even pay attention to the voices coming from the rift or the vision that now filled the area.

She put everything into closing the Breach, it would have killed her had Chuckles not pulled her away, for once I was grateful for him being there, Seeker and I would not have noticed if her life faded away while closing the Breach. This would have been bad, so having him around was a good thing, and hopefully she will recover well after all this.

* * *

When she finally woke up three days later things became chaotic in the camp. She went to Commander Cullen talking frantically with him. After a brief discussion between him, the ambassador, the nightingale, and the seeker he and the girl left Haven in the dead of night while everyone prepared for the changes that were happening. The Inquisition was becoming reborn, leaderless but not purposeless.

A week later Commander Cullen returned with a cloaked figure. Chuckles and I looked up from our conversation with the ambassador and the seeker.

"You're back," Seeker said happily. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"That she did," Cullen sounded happy. "I would like the honor of introducing you to Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merrill. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like Elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," the girl said. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

I chuckled softly, I knew that name and I note recognized the girl, I called her Shadow with how often she snuck up on Hawke and me while they helped Merrill. The anchor glowed brightly on her skin. This girl was only eighteen when I met her and yet she held herself as if she lived for centuries. She locked eyes on Chuckles and spoke in a way that any rogue would speak when testing someone to see if they were in the same network or had the same friends, she was testing Chuckles I wanted to applaud her for the skills she was using.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen,*" she asked him. I loved the confused look he gave her before she shook her head. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

She smiled sweetly again and walked to the cabin that became hers turning in for the night.

"What did she say to you," Nightingale asked Chuckles. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," I admitted. "Neither did I."

I laughed shaking my head. I gave Nightingale a look that had her coming to realization that she was testing Chuckles and soon she giggled with me. Vawyn was going to be quite an interesting friend for all of us.


	7. Josephine

Okay, Josephine might be my shortest, unlike the other companions from the prologue or even cullen she didn't have a hand until after the Inquisition's rebirth was announced, at least I never saw her in the prologue until either the second...no third, fourth? Blast there are too many cutscenes any way, we all know cullen is leading the soldiers on the way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes if you don't take the mountain pass, Leliana is gathering the more mobile and not so tired soldiers and scouts and well then there is the companions. Anyway Josie here we go, I'm actually having her first impression be after the Glamour is removed so haha ...Yes it was late at night/early morning when I wrote this please don't judge I couldn't sleep.

* * *

The Herald of Andreste left with Commander Cullen when I arrived, I had just met him when he stated to Seeker Pentaghast and Leliana that he was talking the Herald to remove the magic glamour that hid her true features. It was a week before I finally got to meet her, I was speaking with Leliana and Cassandra when Commander Cullen arrived with a cloaked figure. He made it sound like he was a caller announcing the arrival of a princess or royalty of some sort when he introduced her.

"I would like the honor of introducing you," he said presenting her with grand gestures. "To Vawyn of Clan Lavellan. Lavellan helped the elves in the alienage of Kirkwall and their guide Merrill. I think if I remember correctly they made a new clan for it, which is one of Lavellan's purposes. Lavellan is like Elven nobility I believe."

"I wouldn't go that far Commander," the girl said. "Our clan is just the first, therefore has the most secrets and traditions."

She was beautiful even for an Elf. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue that popped with her ivory skin, her white hair was layered and pulled away from her face it was hard to determine how long it actually was with how it was pulled up behind her head. Her Valaslin was inked in a winter blue that popped just as much as her eyes. She carried herself better than any noble I have met and her steps were silent, with the heavy cloak she was wearing you should be able to hear the rustle of the fabric but you heard nothing at all, it was like she glided as she walked better than any noble daughter in Val Royeaux or Antiva for that matter. She turned to Solas smiling softly at him.

"Ane' ma sa mah juinana' o' banal'rasen,*" she asked him. He looked at her confused before she shook her head. "Nevermind, I thought you were someone else."

She smiled sweetly again and walked to the cabin that became hers turning in for the night.

"What did she say to you," Leliana asked Solas. "I didn't understand all of it?"

"To be honest," he admitted. "Neither did I."

I smiled, she may not be a player of The Game but she would be one to watch if she ever had to contend in the Royal Courts of Orlais. It was as if she was born for the game, her instincts and innocent appearance is misleading and to those who pay attention they could see that her eyes see more than her expressions let on. She would be amazing at Wicked Grace as well as the Grand Game. I can't wait to see her with our noble dignitaries and visitors.


	8. Sera

Okay no one kill me. I am going to admit I both love and hate Sera, I don't like her, how do I say this without sounding like a complete heartless jerk, I don't like her ability to never really being serious and seeing how her actions could have a negative affect. But at the same time I love her ability to stand for the little people, her ability to love and care. I know she's autistic, or touched as they say in those times but, being married to someone autistic and the aunt to quite a few autistic children, I don't think that should be an excuse. She is hard for me to write because I have to think childlike innocence that she has with the aggression and anger against injustice that comes with being an adult that has that innocence. Honestly she's harder than Varric and I was banging my head for that one. Anywho here we go, for better or worse, Sera.

* * *

So it looked like the Herald showed up early, I was hoping to have that prickly no good noble taken care of before she showed up. I could hear the fireballs being thrown before he started talking. I couldn't make out what he was saying, nothing interesting I've heard it all from every rich tit out there. I took care of his guard quickly enough and with everyone's eyes on me I had to say something witty. I pulled back on my bow and took aim.

"Just say "What,;" I said ready to release.

"What is the," I didn't even give a chance to finish his sentence before I loosed the arrow.

"Ugh," I said coming forward to grab my arrow. "Squishy one but you heard me right? "Just say what," rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah, blah, blah." I pulled out my arrow hearing the fat and muscles of his face squish. "Obey me arrow in my face," I turned to the Lady Herald and got a good look at her. "So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're," I said then frowned groaning. It had to be an elf. "And you're an elf. Well I hope you're not too elfy. I mean it's all good innit. The important thing is you glow. You're the Herald thingy."

"Some call me the Herald of Andreste for some reason or other," she said with a shrug not honestly caring what people think about her. She knew who she was to herself, I kinda liked her, hopefully she wasn't too elfy. "But who are you and what is this all about?"  
She cuts to the quick this one. Not one for real grandstanding or mucking about completely, did let out some humor judging from her smirk, and she was confident in her skills, not many would come to a dark alley alone, let alone an elf like her, Dalish I think judging from the tattoos on her face.

"No idea," I admitted. "I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just told me the inquisition should look at him?"

"Your people," she sounded curious and confused it was weird. "Do you mean elves?"

"No people, people," I said like it should have been obvious, which it was too me. "Name's Sera, this is cover. Get around it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me off their equipment shed. They got no breeches."

The Lady could move that's for sure. Before the first of the soldiers were out she sent her dagger flying before leaping back with a volley of arrows. She was good I will give her that, like she was born for the bow.

"Why didn't you take their weapons," she asked me, I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or confused, again it could have been both.

I was trying not to laugh as I answered her. "Because no breeches."

I saw her roll her eyes as she sent out another volley of arrows leaping over the railing onto the next level. It wasn't long after that we finished and I met up with her at the top of the stairs.

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches," I laughed before catching her look and switched tactics. "So Herald of Andreste, you're a strange one. I'd like to join."

"And I would like things to make sense for once in this craziness," The Herald said to me. "Who are you people?"

"I'm not people," I said with a smile. "But I get what you want. It's like this see, I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. Thats me, well I'm one of them anyway. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall, there were three in Starkhaven. Brothers I think. It's just a name yeah, it lets the little people "Friends," be a part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here in your face I'm Sera, "The Friends of Red Jenny." I use them to help you, plus arrows."

"The inquisition has spies already," The Herald said her expression unreadable. "Can you add to these professionals?"

"Here's how it is," I said breaking it down for her. "You "Important people," are up here shoving your cods around. "Blah, blah blah, I'll crush you, no I'll crush you. ((kissing noises)) Crush you."" I saw her raised eyebrows, right cut to the quick lady with fast daggers. I coughed slightly straightening up. "Then you got cloaks and spy kings. Like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives all serious with his little knife...anyway. All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not all knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards, because I stole their...look do you need people or not? I want to get things back to normal like you."

"Just let me clarify a few things," Herald said holding her hand up to pause me. "I might be overthinking this in all honesty but I want to get my cards straight. Who are your "friends of Red Jenny" exactly? You must know them."

At least she was honest about overthinking it. "Ugh it's not hard if you don't waste your day on it. Someone little always hates someone big. And unless you don't eat, sleep, or piss, you're never far from someone little. It doesn't always work out but a lot of people hated this guy. Someone got a laugh, someone got even, and someone got paid." I had to tease her just a little bit. "And someone has to have it explained to them that free help is a good thing."

The Herald smirked at me catching on to what I was doing. She wasn't slow like most of the biggies and baddies I've had to deal with but she also had a strong moral compass I could tell. That was both good and bad, good because she would look out for the little people but bad because it would be hard to play games with her.

"A moment ago you wanted to know if I glowed," she tilted her head at me making herself look innocent. At least I think it was an act. "Why?"

"That's what you do innit," I asked back. "You walked out of somewhere and now you glow. Andreste's Herald. True or not it seemed like the easiest way to know if you're well you."

"True or not," she looked like she wanted to laugh. Was she touched a bit or just one to find humor in the weirdest places.

"Well that's what they say and all," I don't know why I felt like I had to get defensive. She wasn't making fun of me that much I knew...or was she and I just didn't notice. "Look, don't get ahead, yeah? I want to help this...whatever this is? Inquisition."

"You sound like a thief acting out petty revenge fantasies," she said with the same smirk on her face. I couldn't help but smile proudly. "And that might be bad."

Oh she was testing me, or humbling me I couldn't tell.

"Oh right," I said pretending to be serious. "You want to prop that guy up so I can say my sorries? Bad things should happen to bad people. We find someone not so bad, maybe he will end up not so dead? Good enough?"

"You say that like it should be obvious," she said watching me. "You didn't even know him."

"I knew about him."

"That was just rumors that happened to be right this time."

This time? She was trying to humble me, or teach me something.

"Look," I said getting in her face. "I would have been fine stripping his guards and nicking his stuff. Turns out he deserved worse. Or was him trying to kill you a good thing? Are you the baddie? I don't think so."

She watched me for a good long moment, as if she were reading me it felt weird. Finally she nodded.

"Alright Sera," she said, holding out her hand to me. "I can use you and your friends. But you don't make a move on a rumor until I have looked at it alright? We were lucky this time with this guy. We might not be so lucky next time."

She was teaching me, she was worried about me. I took her hand and nodded. "Alright then, I'll meet you in Haven."

I walked away turning only once to see her watching me. The moon making her hair glow in the light. She was tougher than she looked or acted. And she was no real innocent, her eyes said as much. She saw more than me and I'm older, I think I am anyway. I went to my little room and packed my things for the journey. I heard she went to Madame Du Fer's spring salon and it got me thinking. The Harold came to me first. She chose me over a noble, I like her and it looked like she wanted what I had to offer for more than just this chaos. Maybe she could learn to play pranks. Maybe.


	9. Vivienne

Okay. I know most hate Vivienne, or love to hate her. I love and hate her, I hate her for her power hungry manipulative attitude, but I love her for the exact same reason. Call me twisted. Now I'm going to be honest, this chapter is inspired by another fanfiction writer. I'm giving credit where it's due because my friend and I are following this author and I want her to get her credit. I'm not copying, meaning I only read the story once and I'm trying not to copy, especially since her inquisitor is a Mage and mine is a rogue though they are both Dalish elves...I like the Dalish...stop looking at me like that. Author SerenityFalconNormandy and the story is The Imperial Enchanter. I promise I'm not trying to copy.

* * *

"Mistress Lavellan," The Cryer announced as my "Special Guest" walked in. "On behalf of the Inquisition."

Looking at the girl, she was a child, wide eyed and innocent. This is probably the most finery the little Dalish savage has ever seen. How Josephine let her show up in that white and silver dragon like armor to a Salon I will never know. At least she was wearing boots, unlike her savage relatives that wore only foot wraps. Daggers glinted in the candlelight from her back as some nobles surrounded her. She bowed politely answering their questions with a polite smile, again pure innocence and youth showing through like a spotlight. At the mention of the inquisition the Marquis made his appearance exactly as I hoped he would.

"The Inquisition," he said walking down the stairs. "What a load of pig shit. Washed up sisters, and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously."

As the Marquis walked around the little elf I saw her expression darkens. I could use that, it seems he touched a nerve for her.

"Everyone knows it's just a bunch of political outcasts grabbing at power," he said looking her square in the eye. She met him head on her head held high and chin raised as if she were noble born. I will give her this much, she was brave, foolish to think she could step above her station, but brave.

"I want justice for Divine Justinia," she said taking a step closer. "I don't care about your games or your politics in all honesty. Not when you refuse to see the bigger picture."

Had she been anyone else, and had she talked to me like that she would have been punished or killed. Her blue eyes turned cold, what innocents there was it was now gone. Dimmed by the wrath she felt for the death of the Divine that she caused herself most likely.

"Yes I'm sure your soldiers are scouring Thedas for her killer right now," The Marquis now moved forward getting into the little knife-ear's face. "We all know who really killed the Divine, if you were a woman of honor you would step outside and answer the charges."

As the Marquis grasped his sword I acted enjoying the feel of my power rushing to my victim especially one as stupid as the Marquis. The girl stepped back in surprise her eyes locking on me. Again she had that look of a noble born watching a stranger, trying to determine if they are friend or foe, tool or danger. I gave her a small smile as I walked down the stairs my attention turning back to the Marquis.

"My dear Marquis," I said gliding over to them. "How unkind of you to use such language in my house… to my guests. You know such rudeness in intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne," the Marquis whimpered. "I humbly beg your pardon."

"You should," I said looking him in the eye facing him. "What ever am I going to do with you my dear? My Lady," I said, turning to the elf who was watching me with that innocent face again. "You are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

The elf looked at me for a good long moment before turning her gaze to the Marquis, her head tilted slightly to the side. I could hear the Marquis whimper and the Elven staff whispering around the room. This savage would have me kill the Marquis, all Dalish hate humans and it will help me prove to the world that the Dalish should be abolished entirely and their mages submitted to the circles to be watched the correct way.

"I think the Marquis has learned his lesson," she said in a clear tone with no hesitation. "Let him go on his way."

It surprised me and I barely held back a growl. This one could actually think for herself it looks like. I turned to the Marquis and released my spell.

"By the grace of Andreste you have your life, my dear," I said coldly. "Do be more careful with it."

The Marquis walked away and I bid the elf to follow me away from listening walls.

"I'm delighted you can attend this little gathering," I said honestly. "I've so, wanted to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

"Is that Maquis going to pose a problem for you later," she asked not at all looking impressed by my titles. The little bitch, but I can still turn this around, I can still paint myself and the circles in a good light, I can still use her to rid Thedas of the Dalish and their apostates.

"His Aunt is the Vicomtesse of Monte-De-Glace," I answered. "Not a powerful family but well respected and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It is not the first time he has brought his Aunt disgrace but it will be the last. And after such a public humiliation I'm sure he will run off to the Dales to join in the Empresses war effort. Either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect."

The elf shook her head and looked out the window, I felt the urge to smack her across the face but I held back. Right now this is one of the most powerful and influential people in all of Thedas and I needed her on my side. She looked back at me before smiling sweetly again showing her youth and innocence.

"You're Salon has exceeded my expectations so far," she said. I'm not surprised the most this girl has seen of a party most likely is savage elves dancing around a fire naked and performing blood magic and human sacrifice.

"I'm glad to keep you entertained my dear," I said with a tight smile. "But I did not invite you just to give you a taste of the high life. With Divine Justinia dead and the Chantry in Shambles, only the Inquisition has a chance of restoring order and sanity to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel that it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

"What exactly can you do for the Inquisition," she said looking at me her expression blank and her eyes boring into me, as if she were reading me. I hope she doesn't read too deep I don't want her finding me out.

"I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian empire," I said smugly, I'm definitely better than her Antivain Ambassador and that twit that calls herself the left hand of the Divine. "I know every member of the royal court personally, I have all the resources remaining to the circle at my disposal and I am a mage of no small talent. Will that do?"

To think she had the gall to make me prove my worth to her. She should be begging me to join her little rebellion and yet she has the attitude that she doesn't even need me.

"Does this mean you will be aiding the Inquisition from the Imperial Palace," she asked watching me with those twin pools of sapphires in her eyes.

Like Hell I'm going to stay in the palace while you shape the world you stupid elf.

"Ordinarily I would be more than happy to liaison to the court," I said sweetly. "But these are not ordinary times. The Veil has been ripped apart and there is a hole in the sky. It is now the duty of every mage to work together to seal the breach. And so I would join the Inquisition on the field of battle."

"What's in this for you," she said standing straight and looking me in the eye. "What do you want out of all of this?"

"The same thing anyone gets when fighting this chaos, the chance to meet my enemy and decide my fate. I will not sit quietly and wait for my destruction."

"I'm certain," the girl said, shaking her head. "Are you devout, what is your opinion of the chantry?"

Ah a chance to play the good little follower of the fool Justinia, many believed her unworthy of the title she received and I quite agree with them. She wanted to change a system that has worked perfectly for ages and needed to go. But this girl didn't need to know that yet.

"I was a great admirer of the late Divine Justinia V," I said with wonder in my voice. "The Chantry at it's best unites the disparate cultures of Thedas and looks after its most vulnerable. Had she lived Justinia could have accomplished so much."

"You are then aware that the Chantry hasn't sanctioned this Inquisition."

Was she serious, did she truly think she could play the game and get me to show my hand. I don't think so.

"The Chantry is leaderless," I reminded her. "They're in no position to officially sanction anything. Besides my dear, if there is one virtue the chant of light teaches us, it's forgiveness. Once the Inquisition has sealed the Breach I'm sure the New Divine will not care in the slightest about official permission." Unless I become the new Divine, then I intend to bury the Inquisition and it's followers. Even if I have to order an exalted march to do so.

The elf stood there watching me then gave me a smile that was the picture of innocence. "The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning my dear," I said smiling at her. "I can promise you that."

I walked away from her. Phase one of my plans in place, it shouldn't be that hard to influence the girl into my line of thinking after all she was just a savage Dalish with no real grace or decorum. Though she was quite pretty even with the tattoos across her cheeks. I wonder how long it will be until she asks me about magic.

* * *

Alright so yes she is going to start out as a bitch, but I am one of those people who believe others can grow, and I am going to have Vivi do a lot of growing. Especially when she meets Nesi, Vawyn's little sister who is very powerful when it comes to Fade, spirit and elemental magic as well as alchemy and she does have a temper. But that is for the series. I got a lot of stories out today and I may go on another writing spree this weekend, I'm going to take my time with the last four, mostly because they are my personal favorites. If anyone of you can guess who my romance is and get it right I will post a sneak peek to both the Inquisition and the sequel. Otherwise you will have to wait. Love you all.


	10. The Iron Bull

Alright Iron Bull, and hopefully Blackwall too later. I'm leaving some notes on the end on some reviews I received. I'm saying this only once, don't try to read too deep into the first impressions and what notes I leave there. They are hints or teases, they could mean nothing, or they could mean everything you never know. Like Vawyn I don't show my full hand, just enough to keep you interested.

* * *

When Krem told me that it was the Hareld that he delivered the message to I thought he was dreaming. I knew the Herald was a rogue and very small but the info I had didn't say she was an elf, Dalish to boot. She didn't just stand by and watch the chargers and myself fight the Vints. I think I owe her because a mage did manage to get on my blindside. The arrow sticking out of his neck didn't belong to my men, it was hers. She knew how to handle herself, maybe a little too well.

I had no information on her other than what her Spymaster had and I have already determined that most of that was horseshit. It was too clean even for a Dalish. I even asked Dalish what she knew of this clan Lavellan.

"Chief I have to be honest," she said to me the night Krem left to reach out to the inquisition. "Clan Lavellan is one of the oldest clans we have. And they have more secrets than the Ben-Hassrath of the Qun and what's worse, they know how to keep the secrets and what to share. If the keeper of that clan had children they need to keep them secret even from their own clan. Lavellan is also known for making the other clans or helping make clans if a child turns out to be a mage but cannot stay with their clan. It's a good practice but not many clans accept that. I wouldn't be surprised if the mages of clan Lavellan practice blood magic."

"Chargers," I called out once the fight was over, ignoring the elf for my men at the moment, maybe showing off a little bit. "Stand down. Krem, how'd we do?"

"Five or six wounded Chief," he called to me. "No dead."

"That's what I like to hear," I said with a deep chuckle. "Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." Krem nodded to me and looked at the elf as he left. I finally gave her my attention. "So you're with the Inquisition, huh?"

The elf nodded to me her companions staying well behind, it looks like she took the Seeker and two mages with her. One mage I knew from Orlais the other I wasn't familiar with. I really need to get on my contacts about these elves.

"Glad you could make it," I said gesturing her to follow me. "Come one, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

"This is an odd location for drinks," she said looking around her eyes blinking owlishly. "You want to have drinks in the aftermath of a battle?"

"Better than in the middle of a battle," I said trying to ease the tension, I couldn't tell if she was nervous about me or just the situation in general. "This is Golden Scythe 4:90 black. Spill it, you kill all the grass." We sat down her on the ground, why I don't know and me on the nearby boulder, Krem walked over so I reintroduced them. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant."

"Good to see you again," he said to the elf before turning back to me. "Throatcutters are done, Chief."

That was fast. "Already," I asked. "Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense Krem."

"None taken," Krem said with a shrug. "At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?"

I had to smile, kid's got spunk. I turned back to the elf. "So…" I started off to get her attention as she looked over my men. "You've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it...and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."

"How much is this going to cost me exactly," she said her lips in a slight pout, she didn't mean gold I could tell that much. She meant other things, what bargains she would make and what she would have to give up. I decided to view it as her meaning money.

"Wouldn't cost you anything personally," I said casually. "Unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your Ambassador- what's her name- Josephine? We'd go through her and get payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it."

She tilted her head in thought for a few moments before speaking. "The chargers seem like an excellent company."

"They are," I agreed with her standing up and helping her up as well, her feet did leave the ground for a moment. She didn't get scared like others when I pick them up, I was impressed. "But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I'm your man." I was ordered to get close to her after all. "Whatever it is- demons, dragons? The bigger the better. And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?"

She did that little head tilt again, is was kind of cute with her size and age, she thought for a moment. "A little," she finally said. "They are a Qunari organization, right? The equivalent of their guard or city watch."

It sounded like a question the way she spoke, like she didn't believe what she knew, she was right not to.

"I'd go closer to "spies," but yeah, that's them," then I looked her in the eye and she met my gaze with no fear or even nerves. "Or, well, us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about The Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents from all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."

"You're a Qunari spy, and you just...told me," she asked incredulously. So she was hiding something from her comrades too, if I find out what it is well it wasn't important to the mission or even to anything else I was assigned with so it didn't matter what her secrets were, but between her and what Dalish said I will admit I was curious.

"Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it's bad," I told her straight up. "Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I'm on your side."

I don't know why I felt the urge to reassure her, I honestly don't know why I cared about her opinion other than the fact that I was following orders and I needed her to believe me no matter what.

"You still could have hidden what you are," she said sounding slightly guilty. Was she hiding who or what she truly was. Her eyes were sad, she was too young to have sad eyes but then again the same could be said of any Ben-Hassrath if you were outside of the Qun long enough and looked at the newest members. But she wasn't in the Qun, she wasn't a spy, she was a Dalish elf just barely in adulthood. No Dalish that young should have eyes like a Qunari spy, I don't give a damn what the Qun says.

"From something called the Inquisition," I asked trying not to laugh and maybe to encourage her to give up some information about herself. "I'd have been tipped sooner or later. No, it's best if you hear it right up front from me."

"What's in these Ben-Hassrath reports you're offering to share," she asked ignoring my subtle hint of revealing herself before someone finds out. Either I read her wrong or she was confident no one would find out until she was ready or too late.

"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip," I said with a shrug both to her question and to our silent conversation. "It's a bit of everything. Alone they're not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put 'em to good use."

"She," the girl looked surprised her eyes wide with shock, either she's a good actress or I broke through her mask. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I did a little research," I admitted. "Plus, I've always had a weakness for redheads."

"What would you send home in these reports of yours," she asked me.

"Enough to keep my superiors happy," I answered still watching her without making it look like I was watching her. Her left hand kept brushing her right wrist as if it bothered her, I thought that her mark was in her right hand but then I saw it flash on her left. Was it a memory or a condition, her movements were too subtle to tell. "Nothing that'll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone."

She thought for a moment, and again her head tilted then she turned to me her smile sweet and innocent. Until she opened her mouth.

"You run your reports past Leliana before sending them," she said, her tone not matching her expression. "You send nothing she doesn't approve. If this turns out to be a trick, or if your reports compromise the Inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her, I needed her to trust me. Her expression led on that she suspected she was being watched and she didn't want anyone to know she didn't trust me. Her body language said she was open but her shoulders were tense and her weight was on the balls of her feet ready to leap away from any attack that could come her way. She was well trained and very disciplined. I was impressed, at her age I honestly didn't care about discipline that much I just wanted to hit everything I could.  
"Krem," I called out to him looking away from the girl to give her a chance to relax, at least I hoped. "Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!"

"What about the casks, Chief," Krem called to me to give me some last minute sass. "We just opened them up. With axes."

That sass was going to get him killed one day and I won't be there to save him, but in the meantime, sass for sass I matched him in this little bonding game we had going on among the inner circle of our crew.

"Find some way to seal them," I walked towards the little camp they had so I could get the directions to Haven. "You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." I turned back to the girl and offered my hand to shake. "We'll meet you back at Haven…"

"Vawyn," she said taking my hand. "Vawyn Lavellan."

I smiled at her and walked to her camp as her companions joined her. Cassandra and the elf mage stayed close to her, the Orlesian mage stood a little ways away and eyed me critically, now I remember who she was. Vivienne De Fer or something like that, she was one climbing the political ladder faster than you could say Vashedan, I wouldn't trust her to be anything honest, she'd lie to gain power and it seems she was after Vawyn for her power. I wonder if Vawyn knew this, probably if I observed her well enough. She didn't give much away, and used what she knew she had. This was a rare and great skill, one that would get her far, both in the inquisition and in war. If the Qunari invaded, if she didn't fight them to the death she would thrive and thrive well maybe even be a Ben-Hassrath, but no she would fight, this a girl who valued all forms of freedom, and not just hers either. I could get behind that, maybe.

* * *

A/N Okay so a comment that kinda got under my skin because I think you misunderstood the message I was stating about Vivienne. Heavyarms150 I have no intention of changing the character outright, as I said I love to hate her. But I also know someone like her, I'm both related and close friends with this person. Her public image is in fact a power hungry authority flaunting bitch and she admits its. But in private, with close friends and family she's different, it's those rarities I'm talking about, things you never see unless you romance Vivienne and even then it's not as warm. Vivienne when not in the public eye seems like someone who would go to great lengths for a friend or loved one, we see evidence of this when she asks the Inquisitor to help her make a potion, true it doesn't work and she becomes an ice queen again, but still, it's those little moments I want to highlight more. She's still going to be a bitch in public there's no changing that, it's her Mask, she is after all Orlesian there's more than one mask, even people today have different masks, what face you show at work or at school is different than the face you wear at home, which is also different than the one you wear when you are completely alone. So saying I'm changing the character, I'm not, I'm digging deeper that what most people care or want to see. When will it happen? Not during the first installment I can promise that right now, but the sequel maybe, especially when things come to light.


	11. Blackwall

I promised I would get this one out today, night ...whatever. Here's Blackwall.

* * *

I was teaching some simple farmers how to protect themselves and their homes when she came along. She sought me out directly calling me Warden Blackwall, which made sense since that is the name I have been going by. She looked at me honestly and with concern.

"You're not-" I said looking at her, she was an elf, Dalish judging by the Tattoos across her cheeks, blue as a winter sky, her eyes almost match only they were a deep sapphire I have only seen in Orliasian courts, they popped out against her ivory skin, even the scar over her left eye made her slightly exotic. Her hair hung in a high ponytail falling past her shoulders down her back. "How do you know my name? Who sent…"

Before I could ask more questions, an arrow was shot, it almost hit her, both of us moved at the same time, her ducking down and me moving my shield taking the arrow. Soon the bandits that shot the arrow came after us. It took everything I had not to swear, elf or no she was still a Lady. "That's it. Help or get out," I warned her not sure if she could fight, she looked like a stiff breeze could carry her away with how tiny she was. "We're dealing with these idiots first! Conscripts here they come!"

She fought well, stayed close to the mage she travelled with and let the other close range fighter move in. She adjust as those slipped past us trusting the mage to have her back as she drew her daggers and went in for the kill before going back to her bow and focussing on the other long range attackers. I was mildly impressed. As soon as the fight was over I stuck my sword into the ground, to pick it up quickly if there was a second wave, as I examined the body of one of the bandits, It was just a kid, probably around the same age as the elf girl. I shook my head at the situation knowing there was nothing I could do.

"Sorry bastards," I muttered before addressing the boys I was helping. I stood up and looked at them proudly. "Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've-well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves."

As they walked away the girl approached me. She walked with confidence and nobility. Not something you see in elves these days if at all. Her armor was like that of a frost high dragon, white leather and cloth, the metal a blue vitriol. She knew how to wear it, carry it's weight despite the fact that it was made for someone bigger than her, she adjusted it where she could. The bow on her back was also of dragon design, it was old but well cared for, could be from her mother or father even if it was passed down through the generations. She used it well enough to show her love for it. I turned to her ready for answers.

"You're no farmer," I said. "Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Vawyn Lavellan," she said softly, her expression serious. "I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition. I'm investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of The Divine."

"Maker's balls," I swore forgetting myself for a moment as I began to pace, this was bad. "The Wardens and The Divine? That can't-no, you're asking, so you don't really know. First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I will tell you: no Warden killed The Divine. Our purpose isn't political."

"I wasn't accusing," she said simply. "Yet. I'm not here to accuse. Not right now anyway. I just need information. You're the only one I've found out of your Order. Where are the rest?"

"I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no blight coming. Treaties give wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I "conscripted" their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are."

"I wasn't aware that the Grey Wardens could take whatever they wanted," she said it made me wonder if she ever met any grey wardens.

"It's complicated," I said folding my arms. "If there's a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights, it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it."

"Do you have any idea of where the other Wardens could have gone?"

"Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd all disappear at once, let alone where they disappeared to."

"Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?"

She asked a good question. She was also suspicious I could tell that much in her eyes, the lack of knowledge I had was not convincing to her. I better get this cover straight or I'm dead by her blade.

"Well," I said with a casual shrug. "Maybe I was going to. Or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned to stay that way for months, years even."

"It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall," Vawyn said with a sigh. "But this didn't help at all."

I thought about letting her go. Just disappearing in the wild again but I felt something. A pull or a gut feeling I couldn't tell you but I had to follow, I had to help. This was out of character for me, not easy to admit but I stopped her.

"Inquisition...agent, did you say," I asked. "Vawyn right? Hold a moment."

Vawyn stopped in front of her companions and looked at me her blue eyes piercing.

"The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn" I said almost pleading with her. "Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." Vawyn nodded for me to continue. I had her full attention at least. "If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."

"The Inquisition needs all the help it can get," she said thoughtfully her head tilted to one side. "But what can one Grey Warden do?"

"Save the fucking world, if pressed," I said smiling at her slightly it got her to smile a little bit. "Look," I said getting serious. "Maybe fighting demons from the sky isn't something I'm practiced at, but show me someone who is. And like I said, there are treaties. Maybe this isn't a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. Some will honor them. Being a Warden means something to a lot of people."

"Warden Blackwall," she said, holding out her hand to me with an innocent smile that showed her age. "The Inquisition accepts your offer."

I took her hand firmly but gently and shook on it. It would be good to work with a company again, even if it is led by an elf.

"Good to hear," I said releasing her hand. "We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition."

Vawyn smiled at me it was obvious she was glad for the help, I would guess her age at around twenty no older for sure. For one so young she carried the weight of the world, but seemed to be one of the rare few that gathered strength from that rather than crumble underneath. Where would all this lead I wondered as I gathered my things and followed her to Haven.


	12. Dorian

Sorry it's so late guys, I've actually been sick. But I'm hoping to finish Impressions today with Dorian and Cole, maybe I'll had villains or other characters later but right now this is my focus. Love, and thank you for your patience.

* * *

I literally had the worse luck as of late. Having the council shoot down my request to give templars more power again, to have them keep better order it honestly hurt that they give in to their lust for power more than common sense. Then I had to stowaway on a ship to Ferelden under Alexius's very nose, actually that was fun and Felix made sure I had food and wasn't found. The time magic Alexius used though to get to the mages before this Herald of Andraste. To bring her to the Cult he now joined. He used to be someone I looked up to, he used to talk about the ideals I still follow. Now he was someone else, someone I didn't recognize. I gave Felix my note to give to the Herald when she did come. Meanwhile I hid in the Chantry, eating rations with the other refugees and hoping against hope I could get to the woman in time. Sitting in the Chantry after hearing that the Inquisition arrived but not the woman who can close the rifts. I left a message with Felix all the same, she wouldn't be far behind, I just had to wait.

While waiting, a rift opened in the Chantry, time twisting around it. I was striking a Shadow Wraith down when the door opened and the Herald walked in. I turned to her and smiled at her and her companions.

"Good," I said. "You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"

The fight was quick and clean. I found it fascinating how she closed the rift, the look of concentration in her eyes, but there was pain there too. I wondered if using that mark hurt her or if it was something else. I could ask later.

"Fascinating, how does that work, exactly," I asked turning toward her. She simply shrugged at me and watched closely. "You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes."

"I'm sorry," she said politely. "But who are you?"

"Ah," I said slightly embarrassed. "Getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

I bowed to her and to see her curtsy back like a Lady of the court made me smile. Her head bowed but eyes still on me it looked practiced but she couldn't have been doing this for long.

"Another Tevinter," The Seeker said resisting the urge to step in front of the Herald I noticed. "Be cautious with this one.

"Watch yourself," her Qunarie friend said glaring at me, at least I think he was glaring. "The pretty ones are always the worst."

"Suspicious friends you have here," I said smiling quite used to it. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I was expecting Felix to be here," The Herald said looking around for the young mage.

"I'm sure he's on his way," I said slightly nervous for him. "He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."

"Alexious couldn't just to Felix's side fast enough," she said her face full of concern. "I had barely gotten the note when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?"

"He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely."

"Are you a Magister as well or…" she at least showed some intelligence about Tevinter, how not all Tevinter Mages are magisters but I wanted to be clear all the same.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. "Let's say this only once. I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium. I know you Southerners use the term interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians, and you my dear, sound like you're much more than a barbarian. Or is that an act."

Seeing the girl blink at me owlishly was adorable, I wanted to take her home and dress her up, but I couldn't do that to her. She belonged here. She shook her head changing her expression, I apparently caught her off guard, not something she was used to.

"Are you the one that sent the note then," she demanded trying to regain control she thought she lost. In all honesty she never lost it, but being thrown like that, maybe she did lose a little control.

"I am," I said becoming serious. "Someone had to warn you, after all. Look, you must know there's danger, that should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. Almost as if by magic yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliff before the Inquisition, Alexious distorted time itself."

"I hope that is less dangerous than it sounds."

She was right to be afraid, her eyes were saying more than her words or expressions. She knew what it meant and she was already trying to figure out a way around it without tipping Alexius off or worse placing people in even more danger.

"More," I confirmed, I hated seeing the light in her eyes dim as the information sunk in. "The Rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself. Sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliff. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

"You're asking me to take a lot on faith," she said to me slowly, she was calculating again I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. "I hope you have a lot more than just, "Time Magic go with it." It sounds, incredible."

"I know what I'm talking about," I said, admitting my guilt in the project but also hoping she accepts. "I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice though, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

Felix showed up at this point with a sad look on his face.

"He's didn't do it for them," he said looking at the Herald.

"Took you long enough," I said cheerfully. "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No," Felix admitted. "But I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd fussing over me all day. My father's joined a cult, Tevinter Supremacists. They call themselves "Venatori." And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"Why would he rearrange time and indenture the Mage Rebellion just to get to me," the girl asked. I could understand her confusion, she didn't see herself as all that important but something about her, magical or no, she shone, brightly and I wanted to know why.

"There obsessed with you," Felix said and the girl flinched, she apparently hated that idea. "But I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"You can close the rifts," I commented, trying to get the girl to relax again, if she ever was relaxed. "Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"

"If the Venatori are behind those rifts," Felix said, growing somber. "Or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought."

"Alexius is your father," the Herald said to Felix and then turned to me. "And your old Mentor. Why are you both turning against him?"

"For the same reason," Felix said, speaking for me. "I love my father and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness. For his own sake, you have to stop him."

"It would also be nice," I decided to add. "If he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky."

"All this for little old me," the girl said with a smirk. "And here I didn't get Alexius anything."

I loved this girl, she has sass and knows how to use it. Even with how dire her situation was she wasn't going to let it get her down.

"Send him a fruit basket," I quibbed. "Everyone loves those. You know you're his target. Expecting a trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliff. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him. I want to be there. I'll be in touch. And Felix," I said, turning to the young man as I left through the side door. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian," I could barely hear him say as I left. I could hear him talking with the Herald a little bit longer as the door closed but I didn't stick around. I was already cutting it too close as it was.

I gathered my things from my hiding place than made my way to Haven. I made it there asking a scout where the Herald was and that I had important information for her regarding the Venatori and things in Redcliff. I could hear people arguing through the door, I couldn't help make an entrance, after a man spoke.

"While he keeps his attention on Vawyn we'll be able to disable the Magister's defenses," he said thoughtfully. "It's a risk, but it just might work."

"Fortunately," I said slamming the door open. "You'll have help."

I had to do a double take when I saw the Herald. At Redcliff everything about her was dark. Her hair was ash grey and her makeup made her look even paler than she probably was that and her leather armor was also dark. Now though, hair as white as freshly fallen snow, her eyeshadow helped make her blue eyes pop out even more, and her lips were stained in a peach pink, not the dark red I first saw her in. Honestly she looked better this way. Even her armor changed to that of pure white. She still stood with confidence but now, now she shone with it.

"This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander," the scout that helped me find this room said. The man, the commander I assumed, nodded and the scout left I turned back to the table and spoke seriously, this was no time for games, not with this much at stake.

"Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help," I said surprisingly with no real sass. I could feel the Herald's eyes on me as she examined me. "So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

The Commander turned to the Herald concern written all over his face, he didn't like the idea of her going to face Alexius.

"The plan puts you in the most danger Vawyn," he said. "We cannot in good conscience, order you to do this. And I cannot in good conscience let you do this. We can still go after the Templars if you'd rather not play the bait. But the final decision is up to you."

The Herald smiled at the Commander, were they lovers, they obviously knew each other and were very close.

"I'm going Commander," she said with determination. "For I cannot in good conscience leave them there to their fate, when it is not their fault."

The Commander looked surprised that she used his own words against him, but he smiled and shook his head. He muttered under his breath it sounded like he said, "Ma nuvenin," but that couldn't be right, it's well known that he didn't know Elvish ...right?


	13. Cole

And finally Cole, I thank you all for your patience and loyalty. I hope you enjoy this final installment, at least planned installment, if I add others well those that follow will be the first to know. I'll be posting Inquisition chapters shortly ...as soon as I get the first one done, I got all the others done but that one strangely.

* * *

Must hurry, find the light holding the light. Pain was coming to her, the Elder one is extremely angry, wants to hurt to tear to show he has all the power. I come just in time, I think. Soldiers outside the village doors are trapped fighting for their lives as they are being cut down. I had to use my spirit power to get her attention to call to her as I fought the templars that went ahead of the army.

"I can't come in unless you open," I cry out.

The door opens and I see her eyes widen in fear as the large Templar bore down on her. Fear, adrenaline, a name. ' _Nesi I can't keep this promise this time, I'm going to die again.'_ I needed to help her, save her. She felt familiar, kind and caring, full of hope. The light is bright on her hand but not as bright as the light in her heart, there's a name for the light that I cannot recall. I kill the Templar and walk to her as she runs to me, fear turned to hope again.

"I'm Cole," I tell her looking at her eyes. Blue like stones like the twilight sky as it fades to night. "I came to warn you. To Help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

Yes she knew, though her face said nothing her eyes and spirit said everything. ' _How am I going to get out of this? There has to be a way.'_

"What is this," she said swiftly and quietly, she could feel me. Gentle voice coaxing and pulling looking for the hurt. She's trying to block me. "What's going on?"

"The Templars come to kill you," I said holding eye contact with her. Eyes flare with recognition she knows me but doesn't remember how. I know her but cannot place it.

"Templars," The Man that shared her light came forward protection and shield were running through his thoughts as well as anger. He didn't want her hurt he cared. ' _Little sister. Family, apprentice.'_ "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the Mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One," I explained then turned to the Light again. "You know him? He knows you. You took his mages. There."

I point to the mountains as the Leader of the Templars appeared on the cliff, moments later the Elder One appears. I could feel fear coming from the one with the Light. A Light that is needed, comes in four parts, the Light is broken needing fixing but how.

"I know that man," the man said looking up where I pointed. "But this Elder One…"

Fear started to consume both of them. ' _No way out. No hope. Run, run, RUN!'_

"He's very angry that you took his mages," I told them. It seemed to help. The Light became determined again and she turned to the man her voice stronger than her fear.

"Cullen give me a plan," she said drawing a pair of daggers. Long range won't help her here, she thinks. Need to move fast and around, not stay in one place for long. "Anything!"

"Haven is no fortress," the man admitted trying to feel her hope and take strength in it as she did. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can," the man then turned to the Mages in their care, carrying the hope that the Light somehow lit. He was giving it to them as well telling them not to give up. "Mages! You - You have sanctioned to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make this easy! Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

The Light bid me to help others inside, those that she would not be able to reach. She said nothing to me, but her emotions were loud and clear. ' _Have to stay out here, cannot help those that cannot fight from inside. Need help gathering them inside, no one to help.'_

I decided to be that help. The Light needed my help just as she needed to help those outside. I helped those inside. The Chancellor tried to stand up against a Templar, to protect some children, the children escaped but he did not. I killed the Templar and helped inside, after a few moments he pushed me away and opened the Chantry doors calling out to those still outside fighting.

"Move," he called out. "Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter."

I was walking behind him knowing he would collapse, I was their to catch him as the Light turned to me. I gave her a sad look and led him to a chair by the entrance crouching down by his side.

"He tried to stop a Templar," I explained to her. "The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a charming boy."

Before the Light could say anything the Man that shared her light came to her side, they needed to decide what to do, how to save everyone or take down the Elder One with them. His thoughts were along the same lines as the Light's. ' _We promised Nes we would be safe. We said we would come home. Now I can't see a way out. There is no more hope to hang on to but I still have hope we can make it out of here.'_ It was rare that two people would be thinking the same thing, let alone about the same person. Most thoughts here were ' _I'm going to die, I don't want to die. Maker please don't let me die. Andraste help me.'_ But not the Light or the Man. It was hard to explain but the light they shared, it seemed to change their view their thinking. How?

"Vawyn," he said quietly to her pulling her to his side. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon," I said softly fearfully, I didn't like how all this darkness and negative emotion felt but it was bearable next to the Light and the Man. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like," The Man said frustrated. "It has cut a bath for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village," I said. "He only wants the Herald."

The Light looked at me blue eyes searching deep seeking, searching, sensing, old magic, like an old song spills between us. She trusts me but doesn't understand why, I'm not making her trust me, something else is, something old and ancient.

"If you know why he wants me," she said gently and softly. "Just say it."

"I don't," I admitted, I didn't want to disappoint her but I couldn't help it. "He's too loud. It hurts to hear him. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him."

"You don't like," The Man sighed before turning back to the light his eyes full of hurt and desperation as well as hopelessness despite the hope he still feels. "Vawyn, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"We're overrun," The Light said trying so hard to hold onto what hope she had left. She needed that hope, it was her life her power. "To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying V," The Man said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

I needed to give them more hope again or all would be lost. I then felt a slight pull from Chancellor Rodrick. I followed his gaze and smiled. "Yes, that. Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."

"There is a path," he said slowly making eye contact with the Light. "You wouldn't know it unless you made the Summer Pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you."

As he spoke he stood up, the Light came to his side ready to sit him back down but he held her in place his hand on her arm his grip tight. She could sense his ernest.

"What are you on about Rodrick," she asked her eyes daring to hope, her spirit pulling from that secret ancient power.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start-it was overgrown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don't know, Herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more."

The Light smiled and kissed the Chancellor on the cheek giving him a silent thank you before becoming determined. Her eyes turned hard and her spirit to steel. This is the hope she needed to make it.

"If that thing is here for me," she said looking at Cullen. "Then I'll make him fight for it."

"And when the mountain comes down, what of your escape," Cullen asked cautiously. The Light turned away from him not making eye contact. She couldn't see escape for herself not at that moment but her instincts said to try. So she would try but she didn't have an answer. The Man could see it in her expression but did not give up the hope of her survival anymore than she did. "Perhaps you will surprise it. Find a way… like you always do." He then turned to some of the soldiers and began giving orders. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!"

Again the Light gave me a silent request, not even realizing it. She wanted me to help the Chancellor, be his strength and help him make it to the mountain until she could find him again. I helped him stand taking him away from her. He stopped though turning to her, giving her one last message, just in case.

"Herald," he said looking at her. "If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you."

The Light nodded to him passing on some of her strength through simple touch, again not aware of what she was doing. She watched us leave and then checked her supplies. She knew she would need as much as she could carry if she was to buy everyone time. The last thing I heard was the Man giving her a final instruction before she walked out the front door.

"They'll load the trebuchets," he told her. "Keep the Elder One's attention until we are above the treeline. If we are to have a chance-if _you_ are to have a chance-make that thing hear you."

The Light smiled and gave The Man a two fingered salute before walking out the door. His thoughts of her were a prayer that I found surprising. ' _Mythal,Maker, who ever watches over this Protector, please give her the strength and guidance she needs to make back to us alive. The people of Thedus may not want her, may even hate her, but she is what they need. Above all else, she is what this Inquisition needs.'_

* * *

Okay reason Cole calls Vawyn the light, if you go through the conversations with Cole there is an option where the Inquisitor asks what Cole sees when he looks at the Inquisitor. Cole described the Inquisitor as a bright light, like counthing a flock of birds against the sun. By using this I was able to plant another clue to Vawyn's true identity for Awakening. This is it soon the first Chapters of Inquisition will be showing up. The subtitle I'll announce later and hopefully post by the end of this week. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
